Partnership
by insomniasucks
Summary: When ten high school students from completely different ranks are forced to associate with one another for a pass or fail assignment, what happens to the rest of the school's social system? NaruIno SasuHina KibaSaku NejiTen ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

He was the best. He was always more elite, more advanced, surpassing even his upperclassmen. He was always in the lead. Nobody beat him. _Nobody_. So why did Sasuke feel like such a loser when he was called down to the principals office? Apparently, for a favor. He assumed it to be another request from a college, a scholarship perhaps. But as it turns out, he was sadly mistaken.

"Sasuke Uchiha, glad to see you finally decided to arrive." Their principal, Tsunade, announced. Hoping everyone would understand the sarcasm and anger in her voice, the Uchiha was always late for everything, class, orientation, even going home for dismissal.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before scanning the room to see that he was not alone. In that office stood what he liked to call, The Losers. But that wasn't really saying much, because to Sasuke, everyone who wasn't him was a loser.

He eyed them carefully, Stoner, Dyke, Dumbass, Loser, Kissass, Dick, Goth, Fag, and Bitch.  
He didn't know their any of their names, but their presumable status made it unnecessary to. Everyone knew the Athletes, Outcasts, Preps, Artists, and finally, his own group, Pops.  
The most popular kids in the school, who were somewhat near Sasuke's league, were the popular jerks, who got exceptional grades and didn't bat an eye at anyone. Too infatuated with their own lives to acknowledge others.

The rest looked mildly offended while he personally scrutinized them all from his place near the door. Hinata looked down to her feet, the large office suddenly becoming very crowded and the air getting stuffy. She needed her asthma inhaler. Or maybe to be locked alone in her room, yeah that would do it. She couldn't be around people, she could barely stand being in the same room for an hour with them so close to her in class, but she had been here for ten minutes, waiting for the damn bastard to arrive so the principal could finally tell them what she has called them in for.

With her pale eyes she watched her classmates and their reactions to Sasuke. She knew most of them since primary school. Hinata had a great perceptual abilities, after all. She was unbiased, timid, and a loner. Nobody knew her, and she was perfectly content with it. She didn't want her name out there, what with her cousin's popularity already putting her as either "Neji's cousin" or "That one chick who's related to Hyuuga". There was her cousin Neji, perhaps the person she knew best out of everyone here. He was a Prep, and excelled in everything he did. Neji wore only the nicest clothes, Ralph Lauren, Lacoste and Calvin Klein. He scored one of the highest grades in every mid-term they have. And always paints that fake, obliged smile on his pale face. Because her cousin may seem like a sweet guy who cares greatly for the entire school, but its all a fucking act. Because he was the biggest jerk ever, probably worse than Sasuke. And she knew it all too well.

The only other person in his social status was Sakura, the preppy, attention seeking, superficial sweetheart of the entire school. She was every teacher's pet. President of the Student Body, Key Club, Student Council, Head Cheerleader, Chorus, Drama and just about any other academic activity. Sakura won every lead role in every musical, she was an actress and a damn good one at that. She may seem sincerely sweet with all her kind words and school spirit. But anyone who wasn't completely blind could tell it was just to get her picture in the yearbook -which she was also an editor for- as many times as possible.

Sakura must've noticed her staring, because she scoffed. Who did this girl think she was? Just because she was related to her social partner, doesn't mean she'd let her get away with it. Hinata was probably so jealous of Sakura, but who wasn't? She was the cutest, smartest, nicest girl in this school. Sakura shook her head as she looked Hinata up and down, ew.

Why would she wear a bulky sweater that was too big for even Choji? It only looked worse on her small, short body. Giving off the impression she had no figure under all that cloth. But much to Sakura's dismay, she did. As much as she hated to admit it Sakura was actually a little envious of the loner's body. Hinata had full breasts and a curvy frame. It made Sakura extremely insecure-what was she saying? Hinata was a loser, an outcast. She was the kind of person to skip class to hide in the library and eat lunch in the bathroom. Freak.

Her eyes then drifted off to the other person near Hinata's level. Shikamaru Nara. Sakura knew something about nearly everyone. But she barely got any information on the Outcasts. Who were either loners, or stoners. Shikamaru being the latter. As far as she knew, he skipped school for the majority of the year, and the few times he actually did come he just skipped class to smoke on the rooftop. She had no idea why though, his life seemed nice enough. He was never really distressed in middle school, so why the drugs? Maybe it was just the peer pressure, or desire to fit in. He didn't want to be a loner like the Hyuuga.

Shikamaru met eyes with her and sucked his teeth, looking away to something a bit more..fuller. Ino. Ino Yamanaka was probably the only girl here who he could just barely tolerate. She was pretty, intelligent, and sharp. The only thing bothering him would be that she was a total bitch. She was mean to everyone, even the teachers, always correcting their mistakes. Nothing like Sakura who only kissed ass. Ino didn't care about anyone or thing, except herself. She was self-centered, but at least she was straight about it, unlike Sakura. Regardless, she was rude, condescending, and snobby. Sure she didn't dress as nicely as Sakura, but she wore some provocative ass clothing for someone who was supposedly a virgin. My ass. That girl probably gave more head than Karin. Oh damn, he was assuming shit again, time to smoke another blunt. He had to calm down. When the fucking hell is the bitch principal planning to start talking?

Temari noticed his irritations and smirked whispering to him, "Calm down stud, this'll be over soon. Then you can roll all the joints you want."

Shikamaru frowned, was every blonde here a bitch? _Troublesome._

Kiba watched and snickered, damn that woman. She was seriously was in his classification. She was an Artist. But not in the literal artistic sense, she was more in the performing arts, music. She played a wide variety of instruments, as he always saw her tuning her guitar, or adjusting the reed on her saxophone. She even beatboxed. While he wasn't exactly close with her, he could make a pretty accurate guess that she thought she was more talented than the entire band. But, he had to admit. She fucking was. That girl could harmonize any two instruments in her sleep. And her voice wasn't half bad either. She could probably beat Sakura in a solo if she wanted to. But Temari liked being heard through her equipment better. Not that she didn't like talking, Temari loved talking. She also wasn't afraid to speak her mind, ever. And he admired that, but sometimes, she just needed to shut up.

Tenten tapped her foot impatiently, she got pulled out of gym for this? How she'd much rather be outside, running, jumping, doing pushups even. Anything to get out of here. Maybe she'd throw a football to Naruto once she got out. Naruto. She looked at him. He was probably the nicest guy here. And also the dumbest..seriously, Naruto made Kiba look smart. However what he lacked in grades, he made up for in athletics. Naruto was the best athlete of the school, everyone loved him. Well, almost everyone. But majority of people liked him, Tenten loved him. He was the only guy to keep up with her at track, basketball, and soccer. Naruto didn't really do skateboarding like her. But he was still really good at every sport. Water polo, baseball, and football. _Especially_ football. It's what made him,_ him_. Its what makes him the superstar jock of the school. Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha High's best receiver. He was unstoppable when he was in the game.

Tenten made sure to watch all his practices and games. She adored the game, the sweat on either side of her cheek, that pain you get when you can't even walk anymore because every inch of your body hurts. But the coach would never let her play, fucking Gai. Just because she was a girl, Naruto even advised her to stay away._You'll get hurt._ Just because she was of the XX chromosome, people thought they could decide what was safe and what wasn't for her to do. When she gets into the olympics, she's going to rub it all in their fucking faces that gender doesn't have shit to do with anything. She remembered she once pretended to be a new guy, tucking her buns behind her beanie, under the helmet. And they let her play for a while, until some douche decided to tackle her when she wasn't paying attention and knocked the helmet right off of her, resulting in a near concussion, and automatic prohibition of the football fields. After getting laughed at by Sakura and her pansy cheer squad, she ran home. But not before giving Sakura a little beating, broken up by her fellow cheerleaders. _Bitches._

Neji huffed, they had just spent the last two minutes just looking at eachother. What the hell was taking her so long? Why could she just tell us what was going on? He could tell everyone else was getting antsy too. Even Kiba started growling. What a dog. That was all he did, pant, growl, bark, and paint. All his paintings and drawings were probably just about dogs, or bones, or sticks. He cleared his throat, this had gone alone far too long.

"Begging your pardon Principal Tsunade, but what exactly have you summoned us for?"

Tsunade unfolded her hands, good everyone was getting reacquainted with one another. Now she'd lay it on them flat.

"This entire school's social system has gone corrupt,"

Everyone knew what she was referring to, The Akatsuki. The gang of seniors who practically owned the school.

"Contrary to what you're all thinking, its not about the gangs. But rather the social groups which this school is characterized in."

They all furrowed their brows, _not_ Akatsuki? Why? Nearly every problem was on them.

"You all self characterize yourselves into five distinguishable groups."

"Athletes," her eyes swung to Naruto and Tenten.

"Outcasts," she glared at Hinata, who looked down, and Shikamaru who rolled his eyes.

"Preps," she smiled slightly at Neji and Sakura, who phonily returned it.

"Populars," she glanced slightly annoyed at Ino and Sasuke.

"And Artists." she finished, resting her eyes on Temari and Kiba. She looked up at all of them. "Now, while you all may not realize it, you're all just hurting yourselves with this. I can assure none of you are genuinely happy. You're all a bunch of hormonal teenaged brats with no appreciation to one another. That's why to fix this, we're combining two of the best examples of your status. So each of you can get along, and hopefully the entire school will follow a suit and everyone will be happy."

Her eyes got hard as her voice firmly continued, "Now listen up, because I'm only saying this once. There will be absolutely no switching partners, or dropping the program. This is a grade, you need this to graduate."

Grunts and gasps were heard all around the room, as she began.

Sakura tried calming herself down, no biggie. She'd just be friends with whoever was assigned with her, she'd done it to almost everyone. But she had to make sure they didn't exceed her in anything, because everything was a competition to Sakura. _Everything_. Ino the beauty, Shikamaru the intelligence, Sasuke the GPA, Hinata the body, Tenten the athleticism, Temari the voice, Naruto the popularity, Neji the peppiness and Kiba the-

"Sakura Haruno of the Preps, and Kiba Inuzuka of the Artists. You two have exactly until the end of the semester to get to know one another and fully understand each other. Make friends with her friends, and vice versa. Try to see what they see. Goodluck. Same goes for all of you."

Sakura stood frozen, not dogboy. She could swear she saw Neji smirk from the corner of her eye, bastard.

She eyed Kiba, he wasn't ugly or anything. He just wasn't popular..or was he? She never really thought anyone was popular other than the Pops and the Preps. Oh well, she could pretend.

"Hi Kiba! Glad to see we're partners." she smiled, sticking her hand out.

Kiba shook it, smiling back, "Likewise Sakura."

Sasuke was stoic on the outside, but on the inside he was thanking every god he'd ever heard of for not putting Sakura with him. He knew Ino couldn't be put with him, so it was either the dyke, loser, or goth. Either way, the options still sucked.

"Shikamaru Nara of the Outcasts and Temari Sabaku of the Artists. Work together to discover things you've never imagined."

The response was immediate, "Why me?! This losers nowhere near my level, I'd rather have the prep!" Temari screamed. She was a Senior, no reason to be spending time with these loser Sophomores.

"Don't flatter yourself cupcake, I'm not all that excited either." he scoffed.

Tsunade scowled, "Pipe down you two, the decision is final."

They both turned the other cheek.

"Ino Yamanaka of the Populars, and Naruto Uzumaki of the Athletes. Hopefully, Ino can knock some intelligence into your idiot skull before you fail your sophomore year, and subsequently Naruto will help you loosen up." She glared at them both.

Naruto wasn't complaining, Ino was hot. Putting on a warm smile, he stuck his hand out. "Hi, glad to hear we're partners."

Ino looked at his hand, his face, and examined his whole body. _Disgusting._

She never did shake his hand.

_Bitch._

"Neji Hyuuga of the Preps, and Tenten Kato of the Athletes. Do what you will."

Fuck. Of course he would end up with her, whatever it was better than his cousin. They were the only Juniors here anyway.

"Hello, nice to meet you." he stuck his hand out like a gentleman and smiled.

But Tenten wasn't stupid, it was always the same fucking shit with the preps. Having enough experience with Sakura. She flicked him off, mimicking the same smile.

Sasuke and Hinata both had epiphanies, they were the only two left, it was inevitable that they were going to end up together, they kept on praying otherwise though.

"And finally, Sasuke Uchiha of the Populars, and Hinata Hyuuga of the Outcasts. You guys might thank me for this later."

_Thank her? _The Hyuuga's were the family that his father hated, despised with a passion. Their families were always at each others throats. Trying to be better than the other.

Sasuke smirked, "Are our parents aware of this?"

Hinata kept holding her breath, nice one Sasuke. You may be a dick, but you sure are smart. Once our parents know, they'll pull us out of this partnership, and maybe even the program altogether.

The Principal shook her head in unadulterated rage, these kids were trying her.  
"No, infact, I want you all to keep this experiment a secret, think of it as a mission. And if you fail to accomplish it, you're all being expelled and failed."

Everyones eyes widened even Shikamaru's. Failing? For what? Not being friends with someone they never wanted to be with? Thats some bullshit. Sasuke glared at his partner.

Hinata finally came out of her panicked daze, and decided it be rude if she didn't introduce herself. But her voice still failed her, "My names Hi-hi-hi-"

His eyes narrowed further each time she stuttered.

"Hi-hi-hi!" Sasuke mocked obnoxiously before snapping, "Are you having a fucking orgasm?"

Everyone either laughed or glared, dick. Even those that laughed felt a little bad.

Hinata tried "S-sorr-"

"Shut up."

Neji grit his teeth, he may not like his cousin all that much. But only_ h__e_ got to verbally abuse her. Not some loser family rival.

"Enough!" Tsunade roared, "The decision is final, and if you even think about asking me to reconsider, you're all getting detentions."

"What if our partner hates us?"

"What if we're not allowed to even talk to our partners?"

"W-what if our partner scares us?"

"What if our partners a bitch?"

"What if our partners disgusting?"

"WHAT IF YOU ALL GET FUCKING DETENTION?" The principal's voice boomed again. "Detention. All of you. Today, 2:10 till 4.00. Now get the hell out of my office."

She didn't have to ask twice, those kids ran out of there faster than a fire drill, when everyone was dying to go outside. Tsunade prayed silently, hoping this would work.

* * *

**Next chapter will be detention :D**

**Well um, I just finished watching High School Musical, and I got this idea. My favorite couple is Chad and Taylor, (Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman.) The Jock and Smartie.**  
**Too cute, I kinda made an imitation out of Naruto and Ino's relationship.**

**UGH GOD I KNOW I KNOW, CRACK IS WHACK, BUT ITS THE BEST TYPE OF PAIRING (;**

**I got the idea when they were singing about sticking to the status quo. The groups were a parody of the groups at my school, Popular bastards who think they're hot shit and get the fucking best grades ever. Artists who spend all their time in the band room and art studio. Outcasts that either smoke and don't give a shit or loners who are too scared of people. Preps who are nice to everyone, just for college and their reputations. And Athletes who literally breath sports, they're so hard to beat at anything D:**

**What are you guys? I'm somewhat a mix, I'm a weirdo. Like, I'm nice to everyone who deserves it, which is basically everyone in my book, because no one deserves to be treated like shit. And I do very well in school, and I read and write more fanfiction than I do work in History. And I like art, and all my teachers. And they like me :D But i'm so so bad at band. I took it last year and if it weren't for the teacher not giving a shit, I would've failed it. Because I couldn't play the flute if my life depended on it. Needless to say, the end of the year concert was a disaster. I guess some people just don't have rhythm, BUT I CAN DANCE ;D**  
**And umm what else..I'm good at track and volleyball. So yea, a mix of everything. But regardless to them, there ARE some really cool people in those groups. This guy sits next to me in math and he's fucking hilarious and really kind. He's a Popular kid. I know a few preps who are honestly kind to the bottom of their hearts. And the loners and stoners are one of if not the chillest people I know at the school. They don't give 2 fucks about anything. The athletes are also extremely friendly, though very competitive. But thats ok, I don't like it when people go easy on me out of sympathy. And the band geeks are the fucking horniest fucks out there, kinky ;)**  
**No but I pretty much like everyone.**

**I basically picked Ino and Sasuke as the role of the Populars, because A. Sexy ass mother fuckers. and B. They're smart as hell. They just seem like the mean type, ya know?**  
**Sakura and Neji were the Preps, because they're also really smart, but I feel they're more kiss ups and bright. **  
**Hinata and Shikamaru were the Outcasts, offuckingcourse. Hinata's too shy and afraid to go to class, and Shikamaru doesn't give a fuck and skips school to smoke.**  
**Naruto and Tenten are the Athletes, Naruto just looks like the Jock type to be good at sports, football. And is sweet and stupid. Tenten is a tomboy who likes sports and being outside.**  
**And finally Temari and Kiba as the Artists. I always kinda imagined Temari being that tough rocker type of badass chick, you know, leather jacket, boots, idk, i think it fits her well. And Kiba is that sweet cool guy who's just always happy, and has amazing artistic abilities.**

**So review please! :D and tell me what you guys think of the story so far, the characters. What you don't like, any feedback is extremely appreciated. As long as its not rude please. :c**

**THANKS FOR READING :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden desk, what the fucking hell was taking the teacher so long? It was already 2:23, and while Sasuke wasn't the best at time management; always being late, he couldn't stand when others kept him waiting. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and forget today ever happened.

Glancing around the room, he saw the others either equally as impatient, or doing their own activities. Ino was filing her nails, Sakura did some extra credit, Temari was making what sounded like a beat with her pencil, and Tenten was swinging her feet like a child. Wait- thats not right, there were five girls, one for each boy. Where was his partner? He searched all around the room for her before seeing she was in the back, on the opposite side of where he was. He was actually a little surprised she didn't skip detention to cry at home.

"What's taking so long? I'm missing practice!" Naruto pounded both his fists on the desktop.

Tenten sighed, "Yeah, but practice ends at four, and that's when we get out."

"Will you two be quiet? He'll be here soon." Neji reprimanded, as if he was the one in charge.

But Tenten wasn't having any of that, "I'm older than you, don't tell me what to do."

Before Neji could remark, Temari's voice nearly deafened them all, "And I'm older than_ all_of you, so how 'bout you all shut it."

And nobody talks back to Temari, all the more reason for Shikamaru to shake his head, _troublesome._

The swinging of the door opening was music to their ears, finally. In came a gray haired teacher, probably still in his twenties. Mr. Hatake.

"FINALLY!" Naruto screamed.

The teacher's eyes narrowed, fucking kids. "Hello everyone, how about I take attendance and you'll be out of here in no time."

The room was still silent, Kakashi started, "Sakura Haruno?"

"Present." Sakura had her hands folded above her desk, smiling brightly.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" he called.

It took a few seconds for the reply, "H-here.."

"Neji Hyuuga?"

Neji was a lot more confident than his cousin, "Present, sir."

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Right here," Kiba waved.

"Tenten Kato?"

"Here."

"Shikamaru Nara?"

He sighed, "Here..sadly."

A few laughs filled the room, before Kakashi called again, "Temari Sabaku?"

"In front of your face."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Over here!"

"Finally Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here." she replied curtly.

Kakashi finished checking off each of their names and put the clipboard away, "Good, now just keep your mouths shut while I go get a something for my head."

Naruto looked Kakashi up and down, he seemed fine. "Why? What's wrong with your head?"

"It hurts from staring at your face." The teachers voice followed by the door closing was the only thing he heard, before the group laughed.

Naruto turned red with fury, "What are you laughing at bastard?" Naruto barely knew Sasuke, sure they went to the same schools and all, but they were in completely different leagues, both popular, but for separate reasons. In fact, he didn't think they even talked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "You, loser."

Leaning back into his seat Naruto grinned, "You're just jealous my partner likes me more than yours does."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke prodded, "Prove it."

Naruto turned his head to his partners direction, "Hey Ino babe, we still up for ice cream later?"

"Shut up, idiot." Ino didn't even look up from her nail filing.

Naruto looked slightly crestfallen, while Sasuke shook his head chuckling slightly, "Oh yeah, she wants the dick."

"Whatever, at least Ino has nicknames for me."

"Insults." Sasuke corrected. Though it did fit him nicely, idiot. Or something else dumb, like dobe. Yeah, dobe. "Dobe," he finished smirking.

"Bastard." Naruto returned.

Sakura watched their little charade and teased, "Wow Ino, your boyfriend is already making friends." she smiled.

"You wanna say that a little louder, fivehead?" Ino fumed.  
Ino and Sakura may've been friends way back in primary school, but that was before Sakura decided to grow an ego and compete with Ino on everything. Friends, grades, boyfriends, clothes, the two constantly rivaled each other in every subject from then to now; their sophomore year in high school.

How ironic, the one thing Ino helped Sakura get over; her forehead, would be the thing she'd tease her about. Thats low. Sakura turned the other cheek, huffing.

Ino rolled her eyes, Preps. Their groups were often mistaken, the Preps, and the Pops. Not only did they sound the same, they both also got great grades. But there was a complete difference, Pops did whatever they wanted to, whenever, and how. Preps took specific orders. Pops didn't need to worry about a thing, Preps had to struggle on everything they did to be the best. Pops also never did their homework, while Preps bathed themselves in extra credit. Huge difference. They even dressed differently, Pops went with whatever was in style, and Preps were sworn to sweater vests and khaki. Ew.

Kiba laughed, girls were hilarious. Everything was hilarious. He was happy for everyone and thing. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little bummed about not being in the art studio adding the final touches to his latest painting. Maybe Sai would stay a little later and leave at five with him, shit no. He forgot, Sakura and him had to do some bonding. Whatever, she probably just wanted to do homework.

Naruto looked around the room, "So did the teacher really leave?"

"Do you see him anywhere in sight?" Ino sneered.

He looked back at her winking, "Relax princess, I'll take you somewhere nice after this, no need to get hasty."

"Get lost." she growled.

Naruto turned back to his seat, "Feisty," he mused.

"Will you kids shut up? It's only been 3 minutes and you guys are already making noise," Kakashi came in from the door.

"Sorry Mr. Ha-"

"Get out of my classroom."

No one complained, they had gotten out with only a half hour of detention, sweet.

Kakashi's head jerked slightly, "WAIT."

Everyone looked back at him from their way out the door,

"The Principal told me to tell you to spend time with your partners."

_Motherfuckingbitchslutcuntsh itwhore_. It seemed no matter how much Sasuke swore, he still felt bad. Now he had to spend time with _her._  
"Come on, we're going to get coffee."

Hinata followed along trembling slightly, Sasuke didn't even look at her as they made their way out of campus. They all watched them leave, amusedly.

"Let's go Ino, you can watch me in football practice." Naruto chained arms. But Ino just stood there, furrowing her brows. "No, ladies first."

Naruto whined, "But Ino! I'm already late to practice! Let's go, please?"

"No we're going to.." she paused to think, "the mall."

"The malls always open, practice will be over soon, just come on please?"

Ino was getting frustrated, "You're paying." she growled.

He didn't know for what, but he didn't care. Ino had agreed, and now they were off to practice.

Neji watched them and scratched the side of his head, "So um, what do you want to do?"

"Watch Naruto practice." Tenten replied, slightly jealous of Ino.

"No."

"Run around the track,"

"No."

"Shoot some hoops."

"No."

What the hell? Did Neji do anything athletic wise? "Would you like to take a walk?" she strained.

"Hm," Neji gave a thoughtful look, "Oh I see, you want me to walk you home."

Tenten almost kicked him, "No," she seethed, "What I'm trying to suggest is that we do something that involves physical activity and maybe we can get to know each other and not fail."

He smiled, he'd walk her home and then he wouldn't have to deal with her until tomorrow. It was a win win situation, judging by her enthusiasm to be with him. "After you," he gestured with his hand. She took the lead, having to slow down for him to catch up.

"Do you want to see my artwork?" Kiba offered, Sakura smiled a bit too brightly, "I'd love to!"

And then there were two.

Neither of them would break eye contact or say the first word, they just continued with their glare off. Until Kakashi bust in through the door and yelled at them, "School is over people, get out!"

They both grudgingly obliged, muttering curses on their way out.

Shikamaru staggered to the stairs, _rooftop_. Temari figured, what a loser. He'd better not smoke in front of me.

She found herself following him, and almost pushed him off the roof when he offered her a blunt.

"I hope you OD and die."

Shikamaru looked up from rolling his joint, "Weed doesn't kill."

"We'll see.." Temari replied, hopingly. As she watched him light the joint and bring it to his lips she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"What's a kid like you doing getting high?"

He blew the smoke out of his mouth, "Easing my nerves from people like you."

Whatever, she tried. "Bye." while she was getting up though, he grabbed hold of her arm and dropped the blunt out of his mouth, stepping on it a little regretfully.

"Wait," he breathed, "Don't you want to show me what _you _like to do?"

Temari smirked, "Sure,"

She made her way down the stairs and looked back at him, "But don't complain about it being too loud."

Shikamaru shook his head out of mirth,_ troublesome._

He could've sworn he was deaf. The moment Temari had plugged in her amp his mind just went blank, this was extremely uncomfortable, yet at the same time, soothing. He liked lightheadedness, this was actually better than getting high.

"You think that's loud?" Temari screamed over the bass. "Wait until I play the G-string!"

He couldn't help but snicker, _G-string._

He suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of his head, "Real mature, loser." Temari scoffed.

* * *

If Ino had known what it was like watching Naruto practice football in a windy field with a bunch of sweaty guys, she would've never agreed. She cursed herself for not realizing what it meant. She had been there for and hour and was contemplating leaving.

"Naruto!" she called.

He was aiming the ball when she had screamed his name, throwing it off to Lee, he made his way to her, "Yes?"

"I want to leave." she crossed her arms. Naruto's eyes widened, "But we_ just_got here!"

"It's been an hour," Ino reminded, "And we're not even talking, this isn't helping us."

He looked at her, back at the game, and brightened, "Hey Coach Gai!"

"YES MY YOUTHFUL RECEIVER?"

"Is it okay if Ino plays?"

Ino spazzed, "Wait what? No! I don-"

"THAT WOULD BE MOST MARVELOUS, COME YOUTHFUL SPIRIT, PRACTICE OUR JOYOUS WAYS OF LIFE!"

Naruto signaled for his teammate to pass him a spare football, "Come on, I'll show you how to throw."

"I know how to throw a ball." Ino mumbled.

"Okay, so basically you pull your hand back and swing your elbow, not your entire arm-  
Ino snatched the ball out of his hands, "I know how to throw." she grouched.

Naruto nodded, before backing up a few feet and waiting for the ball.

Okay, this is simple. Just tilt your hand back and throw the ball at a ninety degree angle. No problem. She breathed a little before swinging the ball towards her partner. Naruto watched as the ball went out of her hands, and to the other side of the field. Only when he heard their laughing had he noticed the others were watching.

Ino was red in the face, they were laughing at her, she had just made a fool of herself in front of the entire football team, and it was all his fault. She turned on her heel and began to stomp out of the football field. Only hearing brief footsteps following her, she was suddenly overcome by a wave of vertigo. Blinking twice before she noticed she was upside down, over Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." He began to walk back to the field. Ino felt a throbbing in her head with each step he took. "Put me down!" she fought.

"Relax Ino, so you missed. Big deal."

She huffed, "All of you laughed at me."

Naruto put her down, "_I_didn't. Now wait here." Ino hated being told what to do.

He went to go whisper something to the coach and when he came back with a smile on his face Ino just had to ask, "What are you smiling at?"

Naruto swung her over his shoulder again, this was so much fun. Ino was really small compared to him. "Coach gave me the rest of practice off, so we can go to the mall and do whatever you want to."

She was about to protest until she heard mall. "Um, I can walk you know?"

"Sorry," he put her down. "Wait for me in the parking lot, I have to change." Ino nodded and left the fields.

"Yo Uzumaki, what's your girlfriend's name?" A teammate of his asked.

Naruto looked back at them and shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend."  
He watched her ass as she walked away and smirked.._yet._

Ino was rather surprised, Naruto's car was actually..clean. Not neat, but she had at least expected cups and empty soda cans. And it smelled nice too. How could a slob like Naruto have a car like this? She decided to voice her questions.

"Naruto, is this really your car?"

He looked away from the road momentarily, furrowing his brows he replied, "Yeah? My dad bought it for me when I turned sixteen last October."

Then it hit her, of course. Naruto was the mayor's son, he probably had his car cleaned every week, he was rich. Ino kept her mouth closed.

Naruto noticed the sudden change in mood, and thought music would ease her up. He switched on the radio, "Do you like this song?"

Ino looked at him, Whistle by Flo Rida? Really?  
"This songs about oral sex," she sighed.

"Aren't you..into that?" he asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She was red in the face again, out of embarrassment and fury. "Stop the car."

Eyes widening he gasped, "What? Why?"

"I SAID STOP THE CAR!"

She didn't have to yell, he pushed the brakes and Ino got out of the car. Naruto ended up following her, cursing himself for being a stupid.

Naruto rolled down the windows, "Um, are you mad?"

Ino wouldn't give him the time of day, she kept glaring straight towards her, marching on.

"Ino, I'm sorry it wa-"

"Shut up and leave." she still wouldn't look at him.

He looked around, "Don't be like that, its getting late and I can't leave you here alone."

She gave him the finger and started running. _Fuck_. Right when he thought they were getting close. Naruto turned the corner and went home.

* * *

Hinata stared at her empty mug, not daring to look up to the Uchiha's glare. Why did he hate her? That was a stupid question, their families were rivals. Bitter rivals. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left the school. Sasuke watched her. Was she afraid of him? Fucking good. He liked it better when people didn't talk, or weren't there altogether.

The waiter came and collected their empty cups, leaving the bill.

Hinata saw it and quickly pulled out her wallet, got a ten and just when she was about to give it to their waiter, Sasuke shoved her hand out of the way, leaving his card with the waiter.

Hinata finally looked at him, and opened her mouth when Sasuke interjected,

"Don't be ugly."

The waiter left momentarily, holding his mouth trying to stifle the laughs. Not that Hinata noticed, she gaped, Sasuke had just humiliated her and paid. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or thankful.

"S-Sa-"

"Shut up." he got up and left towards the door. She quickly followed, she didn't even know where this place was, she couldn't just walk home.

Sasuke was already in his car, turning the ignition on. When she appeared outside his door. Rolling the window down, he shrugged, "You're rich, get your own ride." And with that he left a very scared, insulted, and near tears Hyuuga alone in the entrance of a cafe. She was literally about to run away when Sasuke came back, unlocking the doors.

Hinata rushed to get in, muttering a soft thank you.

"Tell me, do you not know how to drive?"

Hinata didn't respond, not out of rudeness, she was still trying to calm herself down from crying.

"Hm?"

Still nothing. And Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a patient man.

"Hinata!" he snapped, stomping the breaks and almost having her fly out the windshield had she not had her seatbelt on. She screeched, and then breathed heavily, looking at him with wide, wet eyes.

"I _said,_" he tightened, "_Do you not know how to drive?"_

Hinata breathing was still off, but she feared a neck injury if she didn't answer him quickly this time. "N-no, my f-father ins-sists I t-take a personal dr-driver t-to and f-rom school."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _tch pampered bitch._

* * *

Tenten was getting frustrated, not only did Neji not say a word, but he walked extremely slow, so she had to slow her pace.

"Do you do _anything_for fun?" Neji was such a boring person.

He took his gaze off his shoes for once, "What?"

She seethed, he heard her. He understood what she was saying. He was just a dick, and liked it when she was provoked.

"Do you know what fun is, Neji?" she stopped walking.

Neji looked down at her, "Fun. Isn't that a band?"

It was official, Neji was hopeless. And stupid.

"No, Neji." Her teeth clenched, "_Fun _is doing stuff for the sake of laughs and joy. _Not_a band."

This was foreign to Neji, "Like what?"

She looked at the sprinklers behind him and smiled, "Like this." she pushed him backwards and laughed once she saw his hair and clothes immediately get soaked. Tenten threw herself on top of him and rolled into the wet grass.

"Get off." Neji growled.

She frowned, "But this is fuuuuuun." she whined.

Neji's face scrunched, "We look like dogs."

"So? Dogs are cute." she giggled.

"Tenten." He pulled her off of him, "Don't do that again."

She stuck her tongue out while he fixed his clothes, "Schools over, you don't have to worry about your clothes getting dirty."

He scowled at her "Just because you're not in public doesn't give you an excuse to be a mess, and we _are_ in public. So yes, I _do_have to worry about getting my clothes dirty." he mocked.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You're such a girl."

"And _you're_such a guy."

* * *

"These dogs are so cute," Sakura mused, touching the surface of the painting.

Kiba noticed she paid an awful amount of attention to his paintings on Akamaru, "Do you like dogs?"  
She smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any dogs?"

"Well I have a puppy, but it stays small and cute. Not huge like yours." She eyed Akamaru's picture again.

"Really?" Kiba asked, "What breed is he?"

"_She._A teacup maltese." Sakura beamed.

Why was he not surprised, of course Sakura would have a white fluffy puppy, that was female. She probably dressed her in bows and other clothes, and dyed her fur pink too.

"Well, we should get to the library, I've got this project due on Friday." She smoothed her skirt.

Kiba almost forgot, she was a Prep. And all they wanted to do was homework and extra credit, boring. He was in for a long day in the library, joy.

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORING AND FOLLOWING. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME :D  
**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She was so irritating. She was timid, insecure, and meek. Never once had a friend in her sixteen years of life. So why did Sasuke find her arresting? What was it about her bland persona that made her so interesting? Annoying, was what she was. Annoying for catching his attention, annoying for becoming his latest obsession. Maybe that was why he found himself walking to the library in hopes of seeing her.

He opened one of the doors, a little hesitant to get in. Why was he here? What did he care about some loser chick he was obliged to be with? Sasuke shrugged the thoughts and sought out to find her. Science fiction, biographies, mysteries, where would Hinata be.. In the end Sasuke chose to look in every aisle hoping no one would recognize him there, which, he had a fat chance of because everyone knew Sasuke Uchiha.

He was about to turn back to the cafeteria, when he saw a pair of cream toms, and small pale feet. No doubt they were hers, getting a grip on her shins Sasuke managed to pull her entire body from the bottom of a table. Hinata would've screamed, but she was supposed to be quiet in a library. So she shook instead, and brought a hand to her mouth when she saw who had grabbed her.

Staring at her paler than usual face he quirked a brow, "So this is where you hide when you skip class?" She feebly nodded.

Sasuke deadpanned, "Thats pathetic."

And just what exactly was Sasuke doing here? Was he here just to make fun of her? To feed on her vulnerable will, to fuel his own? Thats what bullies did, Sasuke was a bully. She only wondered what he had to be insecure and self conscious about, he was rich, loved, attractive, smart, and popular. His life seemed pretty perfect from Hinata's view.

"Come on, lets go get lunch." he sighed, pulling Hinata by the oversized sleeve of her sweatshirt.

She didn't understand though, he wanted to eat with her? Maybe he was planning on throwing his lunch at her and laughing with his friends. And she'd had enough humiliation for one day, "W-why?"

Sasuke just got angrier by the moment, and she was caught in his glare. Hinata almost whimpered when he snarled, "Because I'm not eating in a fucking bathroom stall, now hurry." Sasuke clutched her hand and stomped out of the library with her trippy steps.

He'd done this everyday for the next week, always finding her in the same spot. They'd get their lunch and eat on the patio, ignoring the looks and whispers. She never did learn. But he did, he gained more knowledge from just looking at her, the books she read, and the clothes she wore. Hinata wasn't a stunner, outstanding, or gorgeous. She had sleek black hair that looked indigo in the light, a white face, and broken gray eyes. No, Hinata was better. She beat every girl in this school by a fucking lot. She didn't have to talk to him, not that he wanted her to anyway. Just looking at her was enough communication for him. And sometimes, she'd look back, if he hadn't scared her shitless, that is.

He'd gotten into a little routine of this, and his lunches were better spent eating quietly with her, than with a bunch of ugly kids who thought they were hot. He was also getting into a habit of skipping class to sit with her at the library, watching her read. Sasuke was actually on his way right then but a certain blonde was abstaining him.

One week. It had been seven days since Ino's said a word to Naruto. Everytime he sees her in the halls, she ignores him as if he wasn't there. Seriously though, what did he do?  
"I don't know what I did, she just won't talk to me anymore, you think she's mad?"

Sasuke paid him little mind, and kept strolling his way down to the library, "Girls get mad at everything. Don't think too much of it." _except Hinata.._he added mentally.

Naruto looked at him bewildered, and had to keep his pace with him so he didn't leave him. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, Naruto was so ignorant to these situations, "What I mean is, girls will get angry whether or not you do something to them."

"Huh?"

Fighting the urge to pound him, Sasuke eyed a pair of girls, "Watch this,"  
He walked up to them nodding, "Hey,"

The brunette slapped him across the right cheek, "Pervert! I have a boyfriend!"

The other girl next to her slapped him across the left cheek, "Why didn't you say hi to me huh? I'm single!" Both girls huffed before making their way to class. Damn, if those two weren't woman he'd have killed them. Sasuke heard laughing from behind him and remembered, Naruto was the reason he got slapped. Because he was too stupid to know anything Sasuke was the one taking the consequences for it.

"Ha Sasuke, you got bitch slapped!" Naruto clutched his stomach, laughing. Sasuke pushed past him, "Whatever, move."

Oh no, was Sasuke mad at him too? "Wait!"

"What." Sasuke was apparently incapable of asking. Naruto caught up to him, "I still don't get it,"

Now he turned to him, "You're so clueless, I flirted with one of them, and she didn't like it. And I didn't flirt with the other one, and she didn't like it either. What does that tell you?"

"Erm," Naruto was actually racking his brain, "Not to flirt with girls who can hit hard?"

Sasuke had had enough, "Forget it, you're hopeless." But Naruto needed to know, this whole Ino dilemma had drove him crazy. "Just tell me!"

"It means you can't be fucking nice or mean to a girl. You have to ignore them. If you keep following Ino like a puppy, she'll get tired of you. And if you ignore her, she'll come to you." He explained.

Naruto nodded, "So where are you going?"

"Library." He kept walking.

What the? What was a guy like Sasuke doing in the library? "Lame,"

Sasuke looked back at him and spat, "Nobody asked you," not that Naruto heard, he had just seen Ino. There she was, walking like she owned the school. Nose high, and eyes sharp, she looked like sex. But Naruto couldn't stare at her, No. He had to ignore her.

Ino walked right past them, ignoring them as well. And that was when Naruto lost it. The only thing Sasuke remembered was Naruto running, Ino screaming, and now he had a kicking Ino on some idiots back. He shook his head, Naruto was so stupid.

"I said put me down!"

"No can do Ino, we're skipping class." Naruto smiled, walking with Sasuke.

Ino screamed and kicked some more, "Skip class with your boyfriend, now let me go!"  
Sasuke scowled at the implication.

After futile attempts to get Naruto to put her down, Ino shut up. Somewhat, she kept threatening and grumbling something to Naruto. They finally got to the library too. Sasuke found Hinata sitting at her usual table, reading something. She looked up, and had this weird mix of fear, discomfort, and panic in her face. She looked normal to Ino.

"Skipping class..in the library." Ino deadpanned, "You guys are rebels." she rested her cheek in her hand after sitting down. Two whole minutes of staring at each other, Ino glaring at Hinata, Hinata trying to read her book uncomfortably, Sasuke scowling at Ino, and Naruto bored out of his mind. "Forget this, I'm leaving." Ino announced getting up.

"Wait!" Naruto cried, following her towards the entrance, "The principal said you have to help me with my school work!" Ino stopped momentarily, "You're lucky she's forcing us,"

Naruto smiled, "What do you need help with anyway?"

"Algebra."

Ino took a seat back at the table, motioning for Naruto to sit next to her.

"Algebra is easy as fuck." Sasuke sneered.

"So's your mom," Naruto pulled out his text and notebook, "Okay Ino, it says to ejacualate-"

_"Evaluate."_

"-Evaluate," He nodded, returning back to his sentence, "X in the following equations."

Ino looked over his paper and quickly got his notebook and wrote an equation down, "What you do to one side you have to do to the other, so divide by three on each side and you'll see that X equals nine." She pointed to each of the calculations with her pen. Naruto nodded in understanding, "See Naruto, its not that hard."

"That's what she said." Sasuke mumbled, looking away. Hinata fought a giggle.

Ino rolled her eyes, that joke was so old. "Anyways, now that you know how to do this. Can I leave? This is really boring."

Naruto agreed, "She's right Sasuke, this blows. Let's go somewhere else."

Sasuke folded his hands and grumbled, "Nobody's asking you to stay,"

Naruto was looking around the library, this place disgusted him. Books, on top of books, stacked on books, piled on books, gross. There were books everywhere and it was getting to his head. "Let's go eat."

Ino perked at the mention of food. And Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Anywhere, I'll drive." Naruto swung his keys out of his pocket.

"No," Sasuke didn't have a deathwish. "I'll drive."

Hinata clutched onto her book, was everyone crazy? They couldn't just leave campus, they would get caught and suspended. "N-no, we shouldn't g-go." she pleaded.

Sasuke and the others were already up, twirling his keys he replied, "Fine, stay and eat lunch alone in the bathroom." He was so mean, he knew how much she hated eating in a cramped stall with nobody to look at. Hinata closed her book and reluctantly followed. Walking behind Sasuke just in case they got caught.

This was actually kind of fun to Sasuke, he hated school and everyone in it. So leaving would be relieving naturally. He also knew if they stayed and ate lunch at school, Naruto would follow because he was a clingy little bitch, and Sasuke really didn't need anyone getting the wrong idea that he was friends with a loser like him.

They got into Sasuke's expensive black car, Naruto was seated next to Sasuke in the front, leaving Ino behind Sasuke and Hinata behind Naruto in the back.

"Wooo! Road trip!" Naruto hollered pumping his fist in the air, and rolling down the windows. To which Sasuke rolled back up immediately, "Shut the hell up! Do you _want_everyone knowing we're skipping school?"

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms, "I'm just saying, this is gonna be a kickass story to tell my kids."

There was a scoffing from behind, of course from Ino. "I pity the woman who's forced to bare your children."

He looked back and winked, "Don't count yourself out princess, you could be the lucky lady."

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't date you if you paid me."

Naruto smirked, "Would you fuck me if I paid you?"

That earned him a slap, courtesy of Ino. "No!"

He rubbed his red cheek and turned back to face the road, "Good, 'cause that would make you a whore, and no wife of mine is a whore."

"You're delusional, we are not dating. We're not even friends."

Naruto looked out the window and smiled to himself, _not yet._

Sasuke shot him a shiteating smirk, "She's so crazy for you, dude."

"My partner loves me a lot more than yours does."

"I hate you." Ino mentioned.

Sasuke scowled, "Hinata respects me."

"The only reason Hinata respects you is because she's afraid of you." Naruto knew, because Sasuke was a pretty scary guy.

"That's not true." he assured himself more than Naruto.

Naruto looked back, "Hinata, do you genuinely like Sasuke or are you terrified of him?"

Those were one of the longest seconds of Hinata's life, Naruto looking at her expectantly, Sasuke eyeing her discreetly from the mirror, and Ino still glaring daggers at her. "I- uh, w-we-"

"See Sasuke? She hates you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he knew Hinata. Taking a turn, he muttered, "You never let her finish."

Ino looked around the car, driving was Sasuke, one of the Police chiefs sons, in the shotgun seat was Naruto, the mayor's son, and Hinata next to her, she knew was the daughter of the president of Hyuuga Inc. Konoha city's largest manufacturing company. As bad as it sounded, Ino felt kind of out of place being there with all these wealthy kids. And she was just the flower girl, the one who helped out in her parents' flower shop. Ino was by no means poor, but she wasn't loaded like these kids.

"So what do you guys wanna eat?" Naruto asked.

This realisation actually made Ino angry. "Ask the hoe with enough money to buy the restaurant."

Hinata's eyes widened when she realized Ino was talking about her. Sasuke subconsciously tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Don't call her a hoe, Ino." Naruto castigated.

Sasuke sighed and almost laughed at the whole thing. They were like a family. Hinata was the baby who couldn't do absolute shit but cry and get victimized by the older sibling, Ino, and Naruto was the mother who fruitlessly tried to stop them. He was the father who wanted to crash them all in a car wreck and forge an accident. He was actually tempted.

"We're eating Italian." Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of some nice restaurant. Everyone got out of the car and went inside, any outsider would see that they were clearly out of dress code.  
This was a formal restaurant, not a beach, _Ino_, or New York, _Hinata_, or a football game, _Naruto_, and this was most certainly not a strip club, _fucking Sasuke_. Seriously though, Ino didn't have to wear shorts and a tank top every. damn. day. Hinata had no reason to wear two sweatshirts a scarf and jeans in the beginning of October. Naruto wasn't required to wear his jersey in school hours. And Sasuke was in no way a thug.

They all found a spot way back in the corner, and a waiter immediately came up to them. Scrutinizing them all before forcing, "What would you like to eat?"

"Salad." Ino said with no particular enthusiasm.

"What kind?"

She was getting irritated, "Surprise me," the waiter nodded and scribbled something, looking back at Sasuke expectantly.

He glanced at the menu, "Baked ziti."

The waiter looked at Naruto, "I'll have the spaghetti."  
The only one left was Hinata, she could almost hear the words the waiter hadn't asked yet, "C-can I have a c-cinnamon bun p-please?"

"Sorry, we don't sell cinnamon buns here,"

Fuck. Now everyone was staring at her, she skimmed the menu nervously, not really comprehending anything. Hinata choked, "Um, th-then j-just a slice of c-c-cake please." The waiter nodded and left.

"Cake isn't lunch." Ino scrunched her nose in disgust.

Sasuke breathed out of his nose, "Let her get whatever she wants to." While he too was a bit concerned with Hinata's eating habits, he didn't like when Ino pushed her buttons.

The table was quiet once more, Ino and Sasuke having a glare off. Naruto cleared his throat, "So my birthday is this wednesday,"

No one cared.

"You're all invited."

Still nothing.

"There'll be food."

That was when they shrugged, "Whatever," "We'll see," and Hinata just nodded.  
Silence. Once again.

Naruto scooted closer to Ino in their booth, nonchalantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
Ino glared at nothing, "What are you doing." She demanded, not asked.

"Aw babe, you're cuter when you smile." He poked both sides of her mouth, pulling them upwards. "See-" Ino slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, Naruto was either really clueless, or looking to die. Because while Ino didn't intimidate him personally, he'd heard a lot of talk about her, being in the same group and all. They said she was brutal. An absolute monster. She didn't want to be friends with anyone, only stay on top. And she always was, as far as he knew Ino was probably the most popular girl in Konoha High. She was better known than Konan the senior, the Akatsuki even invited her to their party once. For reasons like her face, body, clothes she wore, people she dated, and hearts she'd broken, Ino was who she was.

It was almost an honor to be sitting with her at lunch, almost. Because Sasuke was the one with the status. He was the one with the older brother who was in the most well known gang in the city. He was the one with the money. The police dad. And the one with Hinata as his partner. Sasuke couldn't remember a time where his life was better. And he didn't mind this lunch either, Ino and Naruto were amusing enough, and Hinata just stood there, doing nothing. _Perfect._

The meal was nice, everyone ate and Naruto paid, refusing otherwise.

It was the ride home that was slightly..off. Sasuke insisted Hinata sit up front, to avoid Ino killing her. Preferring Naruto get killed instead. When they got to school, Sasuke made sure to unlock only the backdoors. "Get the hell out of my car."

Naruto let Ino go first, "You're skipping the rest of the day?"

"Dont worry about me." Naruto nodded and closed the door.

Hinata tried to open her door, but it wouldn't budge, "Sasuke the d-do-"

"Hn. Shut up." and with that, Sasuke drove away with her.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update D: School sucks.**  
**And on Friday I was with my friends celebrating my friends birthday. We went to the movies and watched Pitch Perfect, omg best movie ever. Damn, so much talent and beautiful people in that shit. I finished watching the breakfast club too, because the first reviewer on this story mentioned it and I decided to watch it. So good, AND YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT, IT DOES KINDA REMIND ME OF THIS STORY. Thank you all for taking the time to review and read this. Love you :D**  
**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

While he was actually pretty worried about what Sasuke planned to do with Hinata, Naruto had his own problems to deal with; Ino.

"And if you ever call me a whore in front of anyone again I swear I'll castrate you."

Yeah okay, he'd like to see her try. "Ino, why are you always complaining? I don't mean any of that."

She gave that gasp the Pops and Preps do. "Ugh." Naruto opened the door for her, without any form of gratitude from Ino. "You know, some people say thank you when others open the door."

"Shut up," she ran her fingers through her long hair, grabbing a hair tie from her wrist and pulling it into her trademark ponytail. "Some people have an IQ that are higher than their ages."

He didn't know what an IQ was..but he wasn't going to let her win. "Some people have the decency to wear shirts that cover their stomachs." He eyed her belly button ring, finding it mildly provoking.

Ino stopped walking, and fully turned to him, "And you don't like it? You don't like the cheerleaders that make bikini's look modest?" She watched his eyes, "You don't like fivehead and all her other preps? You don't like girls like me who wea-"

"Girls like you?" he pointed his finger, "There is no girl like you. I've never met a more rude, disr-"

Ino looked behind her, "You know what fuck you, I have things to do." Standing behind them were a few guys he somewhat recognized.

Naruto looked too, as Ino was already walking away to the group of boys who were Pops. "_Things_..or _guys?" _

* * *

There was something about the center seat in the classroom that always caught Neji's attention, whether it be the fact that he could get a perfect view of the board and everyone surrounding him, no one knew. But he was seriously regretting it, because now it made him the ideal bullseye for Tenten's spitballs. Who knew she was smart enough to get into a class with him? When Mr. Sarutobi turned his back to write something on the board, Neji looked back at Tenten murmuring her to please stop. What he also didn't know, was that Tenten also had perfect aim, and shot the spitball straight at his forehead.

He was furious, and had half the mind to hit her. Neji also had a great amount of self control, which was running thin, so instead he raised his hand and asked to use the restroom. As he was getting up, the same girl raised her hand to go to her locker, apparently as an emergency. So they ended up leaving the classroom together.

"You think being a nuisance is cute?" he questioned her once they were outside the room.

Tenten put on her best innocent face, "Me? What did_ I _do?"

Neji closed his eyes and thanked the gods for their blessing on his self restraint, because this girl was testing his patience. He made his way towards the bathroom, "Lairs go to hell, you know?" She followed him, up to the entrance that is, "What have I lied about?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Don't you have to go to your locker?" he turned the handle on the door, but she caught his arm, "I actually can't,"

His eyes studied her face, "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "We're not those sophomores Neji, we're older, more mature; juniors. It'll be easy to get along, besides..how bad would failing the eleventh grade look on your resume?" Neji now had a glare on his beautiful face, "I do not like you. And I'll drop out of highschool before I become friends with you." She let go of his hand.

Neji swiftly walked in the boys bathroom, not batting an eye to notice Tenten's hurt look.

Whatever, what did she care? He was a Prep, she was an Athlete, and there was a reason why the school had its groups. So everyone could see where they do and don't belong. This whole program was a joke. And Neji was a prick, an ugly prick, with no friends. Okay, that was a lie. But she didn't hate him any less, Tenten was about to walk into the classroom when the bell rung. Grabbing her bag she jogged outside, and towards the track; she had to blow off steam.

* * *

"You should draw a picture of me!" Sakura suggested enthusiastically.

Kiba eyed her face, the color of her hair, and the brightness in her eyes might be tricky to accurately depict. Looking at her pleading eyes, he thought it was worth a try. "Mm, kay."

Her face lit up again, "Thank you!" she hugged his waist, for she was too short for his neck. Kiba awkwardly patted her back, "No problem..say, is this your natural hair color?" _as if it actually was._

Sakura let go, "No, it's actually brown." _Like his.._

"So why do you dye it?" Sakura had no reason to want to stand out, her fierce eyes and shortness made her easily distinguishable in primary and middle school, so the pink hair wasn't really necessary. "It was a bet in sixth grade, and I guess I liked it so much I kept dying it."

He nodded, pulling out a few pencils and setting his canvas up, "Sit down." his hand gestured towards the stool. She did, and after fumbling with his pencil and roughly drawing her face shape, Kiba smiled, "Do you wanna go to the park?"

Sakura frowned, "Don't you wanna finish my picture?" He actually did, but it was _such_ a nice day outside. "We have time, lets go." he begged. Shrugging she got up and walked outside with him, it was three in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly, the crisp october wind blowing leaves in all directions. Kiba watched the colors, yellows and oranges, that would soon turn into deep reds and browns.

"What's your favorite season?"

Sakura's long pink hair bounced as she looked up, "Spring,"

He should've known, Spring was the time of life and plants growing from the harsh winter weather. Autumn, his favorite, was the death of plants and harvesting what summer gave, and he knew it was awful, but there was something so, so captivating about the warm colors of fall.

"Oh, I like Autumn." the weather was also perfect, not too sunny, sometimes rain, and a cool breeze.

She caught a small leaf in her hand, and tucked it behind his ear. "You're beautiful."

Kiba was mortified, this was like a scene in one of those cheesy chick flicks, except with the roles switched. And what the hell? A leaf instead of a flower? He ended up laughing though, "Im not beautiful," his voice cracked, imitating the female role. Sakura laughed too before keeping things going, "My love, your beauty burns more than a thousand splendid Suns."

She didn't really know what she was saying, but that sounded roughly what they would say, the rest of day consisted of Sakura and Kiba reciting movie quotes.

"I'll be back."

"Luke, I am your father."

"That is _so_ fetch!"

* * *

_Maybe if she plays the song loud enough, I can actually get deaf and won't have to listen to her nagging. _But maybe that was just wishful thinking, because Shikamaru knew Temari would never hurt him enough to leave a scar. Sure she'd verbally and physically abuse him. But that was just her, she did that to her younger brothers too.  
In the past week they've actually managed to get along best out of the rest. Shikamaru only wanted to smoke and watch clouds on the roof, and Temari only wanted to bang her drums and deafen him. "Why do you do you hair like that? You look like you have a dead pineapple on your head."

He could've replied that her hairstyle made it look like she had four pineapples on hers, and that they were same color. But he knew how much she hated it when he ignored her, so thats just what he did.

Temari looked away, "Tch, you always do that."

He wanted to see how short her temper really was. Shikamaru knew she had an infamously low one, but he had to experiment, it probably wasn't smart, but there was nothing better to do.

"Stop looking at me." she demanded.

"Stop!" he still wouldn't take his eyes off her, or respond. And Temari was not someone to mess with, she thought he knew that. She grabbed his ear and screamed, "STOP."

That did it. Shikamaru shouted and ran to the other side of the room, clutching both his ears, shrieking, "Woman, what is your problem?" his voice still hoarse from shouting.

"Oh, _now_ you decide to reply."

She watched him frown, so cute. "And I don't have a problem, just don't like being ignored is all."

Temari was never ignored, not with that volume. She always spoke really really loudly. "You look like a loser, spending your senior year with a sophomore." he laughed, "Are you enjoying this? Do you like spending time with your me? Or are you too lame for your senior friends to hang out with, so you have to be with underclassmen?" but his laughs were cut short by her mouth, she was..kissing him? It wasn't his first, and judging by the way she was pushing her tongue down his throat, it wasn't hers either. But it was most definitely without a doubt, the best either of them had ever had. She pulled away, much to his dismay, only to have him pull her back in.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the bandroom, undisturbed.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was not stupid, and Sasuke knew this well. But her grades proved otherwise, how come she was failing?

"Why don't you ever go to class?"

She looked up from her book. That was the first thing Sasuke had said to her since the car when they left school. He brought her to a bookstore, cozy, she thought. Her black eyebrows furrowed, "N-no one notices me anyway, there's not really a point." she whispered, priding herself that she only stuttered once.

No point? Did she think just because they were getting along and passing the program was going to get her to the next grade? Did grades really not matter to her? "If you fail the grade, this programs not going to save you."

Hinata looked down, her bangs successfully covering her eyes. The first and last time she'd gotten the highest grade on her test, Sakura and other girls gave her mean looks. It hurt so badly, Hinata wouldn't go to school for the next week. That was back in kindergarten, she purposely flunked all her tests after that, up until high school. Thats when she started not going to class altogether. There wasn't any logic in going to a class she'd fail anyways.

"I don't mind." she murmured quietly.

Sasuke shook his head, _girls._

He grabbed the notebook he was helping her do her missing assignments in, and scribbled something down, before claiming to leave. Hinata never really paid much mind. She said bye, and before finishing her chapter, she looked at what he had written and her eyes went wide.

Sasuke had left her his phone number.

* * *

**I know this was somewhat short, but I really like this chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful comments, you're all so kind :D  
**

**CAKE FOR EVERYONE ^~^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Alright Sakura, you're first. Status report." The principal sighed, she'd rather hear the good news first, seeing how the others hate each other, and it's only been a little bit into the program.

Said girl cleared her throat, and glanced at her partner, "Kiba and I are getting along just fine, yesterday we went to the park and we've exchanged phone numbers. I'd like to thank you for putting me with him, you always have the best intentions."

"Kissass." Ino not so discreetly coughed, followed by a few snickers.

Tsunade and Sakura both scowled, "What about you Ino? Have you and your partner been getting along?"

"Him and me? Oh yeah, we're so in love with each other it hurts. What I really like about him though, is the fact that he thinks it's totally fine to call me a whore, and pretend like nothing's wrong the next day." she beamed a bright smile, voice oozing with sarcasm.

Everyone looked at the pair, Naruto and Ino. Blonde, blue eyed, loud, talkative, who knew people with so much in common could hate each other? Naruto faked a hurt look, before replying, "That's a lie, I never called you a whore."

Ino looked at him, just remembering what he'd said to her the first time she was in his car made her blood boil. He thought that she could just forget about this, like it was nothing. How rude. "Oh really? Does 'Aren't you into that?' ring a bell?" she mocked his low slow voice.

His eyes narrowed, "I don't know, does 'STOP THE CAR!' ring a bell?" he too mocked her high snooty voice.

"Enough!" Tsunade's voice practically deafened them all, "Tenten, Neji, how have you been doing?"

Finally, Neji had something to say about her. "She ruined my clothes and refuses to pay for my dry cleaning." he crossed his arms. They still weren't talking to each other. Tenten stuck her tongue out.

The principal put her fingers on her temples, "It's too early in the morning for this. Uchiha, Hyuuga, hurry."

It seemed like days, neither Hinata nor Sasuke had something to say. They hadn't learned anything they wanted to share about each other. And Hinata was still mildly awkward around him ever since he gave her his number. Seeing the tension in the room though, Sasuke stated, "She loves sweets."

"Wonderful," Tsunade smiled, "What about you two?"

Shikamaru and Temari looked around sheepishly, truth be told they hadn't really been talking anymore, just kissing.

"He, uh, liked the G-string?"

Everyone wanted to laugh, laugh so badly at Shikamaru's embarrassment. But from the looks of their principals hand gripping both edges of her desk, they figured it be better they stay quiet until dismissed. You couldn't imagine their shock when they heard laughing, but it wasn't the kind out of joy, or humor, more of a borderline insane laugh, with maybe just a tinge of frustration.

"Why don't we try something else, how about all you kids spend time together. Eat lunch, do homework, party, I don't care. Do something that involves each of you. And actually talk, I realize you all may hate each other, but that's exactly the purpose of this program. Now, if by the next meeting you all can't tell me at least a paragraph in spoken words about your partner, you're all getting expelled. Dismissed."

Shit, anyone who challenged Tsunade's word was a dead man, she was brutally serious. Expelled? Shouldn't they be spending time with their own partners in that case? And not the entire group?

Naruto remembered as they were making their through the door, "Hey, isn't Suigetsu throwing a halloween party tonight?"

"Suigetsu's a loser." Sasuke mentioned idly.

Kiba grinned, "Party eh? You all wanna crash that?"

Sasuke wasn't planning on getting expelled soon, so why not? "As a group or with our partners?" While Sasuke didn't despise them all completely, he still didn't like them, and going as a group would be a major blow to both his ego and rep.

Tenten scoffed at the mention of going with her partner, she_ hated _Neji now. There wasn't a chance in hell she was going anywhere with him. Not even if they paid her.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea, we can match with our partners like, I can be a jock and Ino, you can be a cheerleader!" The blonde idiot chirped.

His partner only rolled her eyes, there he went again acting as if he didn't just fight with her. Naruto was already a jock, so its wasn't like he needed to dress up. And what? A cheerleader? No.

"No." she voiced her opinion.

Temari watched her underclassmen behave and shook her head, so immature. "Yeah whatever, come on druggy." she pulled Shikamaru, the only somewhat mature one she could stand, out of the halls and back into the bandroom.

Everyone glanced at their departure, _banging_, they all silently justified. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be dressing up as anything, though he inwardly hoped Hinata would have Ino's type of costume idea and show up half naked. If anything, he could take his shirt off and then they'd match.

Ino charged out of the hallway making her way to the exit. "Wait Ino! Don't you want to ask Sakura to let you borrow her uniform?" Naruto trudged after her.

She looked back and sped her pace, "I thought I told you, I'm _not _going to be a cheerleader, _ever_. And besides, her clothes don't even fit me." He followed her all the way out the door.

The pink haired girl looked a bit offended before shrugging, "I guess I should get ready too, later."

"Oh wait Sakura, I'll walk you home." Kiba offered, catching up to her.

Hinata looked around the only four left, her partner, her cousin, and his partner. Tenten quickly bounced out of the area though, muttering curses that sounded oddly like 'Neji'.

"We should go home," Neji spoke, glaring at Sasuke, who only raised an eyebrow and linked his hand with Hinata's, "I'll take her home."

The shorter girl looked up at them, "You live on the other side of town, don't trouble yourself." her cousin insisted.

Sasuke kept his eyes hard at Neji's, bastard. Neji didn't even like his cousin. But of course, being of the Hyuuga family, Neji had a knack for making the Uchiha feel bad.

"Whatever, I don't care." he shoved both hands in his pockets and walked away.

Neji looked down on his cousin to see her slightly..annoyed? "What?" he took the lead out the door. She quickly followed, but didn't answer.

They got into his car and drove silently home.

unununununununununununununun unununununununununununununun ununununununununun

Shikamaru's smile faded once he heard soft whimpers, ones similar to dogs. He craned his neck towards an unoccupied room, "Temari, somethings going on.." he pointed to the door.

She groaned at the distraction, quickly getting off of him and walking to the noise of whimpers and poundings. Temari was a bit interested to find Tenten beating on a poor punching bag, without gloves too, damn.

"Yeah? What do you want me to do about it?" she gestured for Shikamaru to see.

He shrugged, "I don't know, should you go see if shes okay?"

"Why would I? I don't even know the girl." Sure they'd almost fought last year, but for the most part they were pretty much strangers. He heaved out a sigh, "All I'm saying is she looks sad and lonely, you should go talk to her, because you're a girl and thats what girls do."

Temari eventually relented, but not before slapping him for the comment. Opening the door slightly she walked in the blindingly bright room.

"I didn't know you boxed."

Tenten didn't look back, punching the bag again. "I don't, its just relaxing."

"Your knuckles are bleeding." she noted.

Tenten hadn't even noticed the pain or torn tissue on her hands, not even the red skids on the punching bag. "Oh yeah," she mused idly watching them, and then formed another fist and pounded some more.

Temari would've left then and there, Tenten didn't look like she needed to talk to anyone, rather she looked ready to kill someone. It was none of Temari's business anyway, but her partner stayed guard at the door, giving her a look. She rolled her eyes and tried again, "You, uh, don't like halloween or something?"

"Oh I like halloween just fine, its my partner that I hate." her punches got more aggressive.

Ah, so that was what this was about, the one kid with longer hair than Ino. Okay, Temari could deal with this. "So you're not going to the party because he's going?"

Tenten snarled and rapidly pounded on the poor bag.

"Guess not.." Temari said to herself. "But you really should go,"

"Why?" Tenten finally looked back at her.

"Because," she strived towards the brunette, "you're only giving him the satisfaction of not going."

Tenten raised a brow at this point, intently listening.

"But if you _do_ go, and not acknowledge him,"

She cut her off, "Then _he'll_ be the one missing out." Temari nodded, she took the words out of her mouth.

"Yeah," Tenten mused to herself, "I mean why wouldn't I go? I can have fun too right? I don't need him." Temari shook her head.

"I'll dress up, and look great and I'll dance with someone one else, I don't care, I don't need him." Tenten kept cursing his name under her breath.

Temari smiled satisfactorily, "Good, now, go and get ready or whatever."

"Aren't you going to get ready too?" Tenten asked, slightly puzzled, it was almost three and the party started at five.

Temari looked back at Shikamaru, "Oh I've got something to do, but see you at the party okay?" she shoved her into the locker room and ran out to meet her own partner.

unununununununununununununun unununununununununununununun unununununununununununununun unununununununununununununun unununun

_I thought black was supposed to make you look thinner,_ Ino mused, staring at her reflection.

Her costume was a kitty. Or rather, in bitch lingo, slut. It was pretty modest in Ino's opinion though, she didn't show an inch of cleavage, and the suit stopped where the bikini bottom should. But it was, she had to admit, very _very_ tight; you could see the outline of her boobs. She brushed her long blonde hair once more before adding the black cat ears. She'd let her hair loose for tonight, pulling back her bangs with the hair band that was the cat's ears.

She looked herself over once more, nails painted black, long tail to verify she was indeed feline. And of course thick black eyeliner drawn whiskers on each cheek. Ino almost giggled at the similarity to Naruto's tattooed whiskers, _I guess we**are**__ matching_.

She'd go by herself, whatever, people only slowed her down.

_Perfect._

Tenten licked her red lips cautiously, not wanting to ruin the lipstick. She was usually the tomboy but tonight she was a french maid. Showing the body she'd worked on for so many years. Black fishnet tights framed her long toned legs, a short black dress with white ruffles on the sleeves and a white apron on her body, white gloves on her fingers to her wrists. And a little black feather duster to confirm her vocation. It was the first time she'd worn makeup in a long time; a beautiful ruby color on her lips, and her eyelids were ivory with thick black liquid eyeliner, accompanied by mascara, her eyes and mouth were the most prominent feature on her overly powdered face. No blush though, did she look like Hinata Hyuuga to you?

Temari had promised she'd pick her up and they'd all ride with Shikamaru. She had to admit she was quite jealous of Temari and her partner getting along so well. They seemed to be doing better than the rest of them.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto stared at the clock simultaneously, everyone was fucking late. The other party kids were here, but none of their group members were.

"You know what the funny thing about Sasuke is?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Kiba only gazed at him as a response. "He always bitches about time but he purposely shows up late."

And they were right, Sasuke showed up last, because he was a dick like that.

He ignored the dirty looks and went straight for the Hyuuga. "Angel?" he raised an eyebrow.

Hinata nodded bashfully, her halo bobbing. She'd let her hair loose no shock there. The costume still covered her knees, unsurprisingly. But what really caught Sasuke's attention was the deep V cut of the dress, showing way more of her assets than he could've imagined she dared. He didn't care about what he said earlier about wanting Hinata to dress like a Pop, this wasn't right. And offuckingcourse it was only when a girl wore something that revealing that people would stare at her. This revelation pissed him off, no, it infuriated Sasuke. He agitatedly took his jacket off and shoved it through both of her arms, destroying the costume's wings in the process.

"How could you let her out of the house looking like that?" he hissed at her cousin, who was by her side. Neji gave an arch look, "I thought you didn't care."

Sasuke hated being toyed with. And he hated it more when the bastard doing it was older. Rolling his eyes, he chained arms with his partner, grumbling as he left. Neji chuckled smugly, before settling his eyes on his own partner.

Was that..Tenten?

She was a lot taller in heels, enough to match his own height. And she actually had a really _really _nice body..hold on didn't weightlifting give you man shoulders? The skin on her legs looked smooth, free of any cuts, bruises, or possible scars. It was like she wasn't that girl who trained and played restlessly even in the rain three times a day seven times a week.

Her hair was let down, it was still pretty short though, reaching up to her shoulders. And it was very nice, it was blow dried so it curved outwards. Her little white maid hat contrasting beautifully with her brown hair.

She looked like a lady. But he wasn't going to let her know.

"What are you? A clown or a whore?" he approached her eyeing her makeup and short bangs.

_Don't kick him in the balls, don't kick him in the balls. _This was ridiculous, she didn't need this.  
"_I'm_ having fun." she pointed to herself, "You're the one without a companion at a party," she spotted Temari and waved toodles.

Neji felt like he just got kicked in the balls.

When Kiba first thought about what Sakura might be, his immediate guess was a princess, or a fairy, or something of the like. And while it wasn't exactly what he had in mind, it was still...cute.

Sakura had taken the liberty of dressing up as Minnie Mouse. Pretty original. The polka dotted dress fit quite nicely on her tiny body. But in all seriousness, she looked like a kid. The bright red bow, glossy black shoes, and white tights only added to the assumption. It didn't help that she was also the shortest tenth grader in the school. Kiba was 5'2 when he was in the sixth grade..

So really, it looked like he was taking his little sister trick or treating..joy.

Naruto realized this and laughed at them, before swinging an arm around his own partner, "So Ino, you wanna dance?"

"No."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No."

"Wanna make out?" he tried once more.

Ino left.

"Nice job," Sasuke laughed, watching Ino's tail sway with her leave.

Naruto frowned at his voice, "Yeah what about you? Wheres your partner?" he sneered.

"Not flirting like yours," he pointed to Ino and Sasori. Naruto quickly met eyes with them, before fisting a hand and marching up her.

Resting a hand over her shoulder, Naruto asked. "Hey babe, who's this?" he scowled at the gang member. Both of Sasori's burgundy eyebrows rose.

She should've punched him, what the hell did Naruto think he was doing messing up her chances with an Akatsuki member? But wait, don't guys like it when a girl has game?

She forced a smile through grit teeth, and giggled, after years of perfecting that face, it became believable. "Oh, you know Sasori right? Sasori, this is my partner, Naruto."

He mentally pumped his fist in the air, it actually worked! Ino let him touch her for more than a few seconds _and _she admitted being together. Naruto and Sasori both exchanged a nods and looks. Sasori, though still slightly suspicious, shrugged, "Yeah well, I'll see you around," he made eyes with another blonde and walked towards her.

That blonde could've been her.

Damnit, Ino knew she should've hit Naruto.

* * *

**Happy Halloween! :D**

**I'm going as Luigi and my cousins going to be Mario :) WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GOING AS?! ID LOOOVVEEEEE TO KNOW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Stop talking to that Artist, Kiba, he's totally ruining your rep." An orange haired prep reprimanded, standing in front of a group Sakura used to call her friends.

Sakura stared wide eyed at the girls in front of her, who did they think they were? Bossing her around like that, telling her who she can or can't talk to. They didn't even know Kiba, who were they to talk. Her wide green eyes narrowed slightly with every word they'd said.

"And what? You gave him your number? Get it together, seriously."

"Is it true? Did you really go to Suigetsu's party with him?"

"Oh my god I know right, plus, he's not even your type." At this point Sakura had had enough. She slammed her locker shut and faced them.

"_L_isten, _l_osers." she emphasised the first consonant in each word, "I can talk and give my number to whoever I want to. Have you ever even talked to the guy? He's a lot sweeter than any of your boyfriends." And mine.. she added mentally. "Oh and he's my type alright, not that any of you backstabbing wannabe freaks would know."

Hinata watched wide eyed as Sakura told off and walked away from her frien- ex friends.

"You're making a huge mistake, and don't think you can eat at our table anymore at lunch!"

"_Good_!" she yelled back, clutching her books to her chest.

Hinata leaned her back against a wall and breathed deeply, this was why she never came out of the library, the halls were chaotic. She silently cursed Sasuke, seeing as this was all his fault, he was the one who told her to meet him there, something about the bookshelves cramping his style? The bluenette hadn't any idea why though, the library was the comfiest place at the school.

"It's about time." She smiled at the familiar, deep voice.

Though it was technically him who kept her waiting, so she should be the one who was angry, Hinata let it go and laughed.

"Why don't you ever call me?" he muttered, annoyed. He'd left her his number, and she hadn't even acknowledged it, he doubted she even put it in her phone.

She swallowed, avoiding his face, "I've been busy, sorry."

"You're a terrible liar."

It was true, Hinata couldn't lie to save her life. But he would credit her for not stuttering.

"Sor-"

Sasuke brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, "Shut up," he interrupted, not unlike the first time they spoke. She stilled, fearing anyone seeing his cold slender fingers on her warm, bloated and now very red, cheek. Sasuke leaned in closer, and then she felt it; those tingly fireworks the main female role in every movie fantasized about. Beautiful, if only her eyes weren't wide open and her mouth unresponsively shut. She watched his closed eyes narrow with irate, probably because she wasn't doing anything.

Sasuke frowned, that wasn't even a kiss. Virgins, he shook his head. It did, however, keep him wanting more.

"Can you sneak out tonight?" It was implied he knew Hinata wasn't allowed out of the house alone, nonetheless with an Uchiha. How easy it was for him to ask that, as if asking for the time of d. Her breathing strained with the thought of opening her window and slipping, falling down on the hard concrete. Hinata was clumsy.

She shook her head meekly, he grunted. "Why not?"

How was she even supposed to tell her father? Did he want her to lie? To tell him she was going out with a few friends? First off, Sasuke was not a friend, and second, her father knew she didn't have any. He would quickly see through the lie, and put her on lockdown, having more maids and butlers keep an eye on her.

"I j-just.. c-can't." His stare was making it harder to breath.

"_W-why n-n-not_?" he mocked, clearly displeased with the vague answer. She pursed her lips, not out of chagrin, but because she was trying not to laugh. The way he made fun of her was hilarious, was she really that laughable?

Her mouth failed her though, and she cracked a snicker, showing off a dimpled cheek.

Cute, he mused. "Your laugh is ugly."

Hinata quickly slapped a hand atop of her lips, it was his turn to laugh. Pulling her into a sweeping hug, Sasuke managed to lead her all the way to his car; skipping school for the second time.

* * *

Okay, it was one thing to be mad over his insults, not only did Tenten humiliate him at that one party, but now she refuses to make eye contact with him too? And nobody ignores Neji Hyuuga.

His blue eyes, so light they could pass as gray, squinted while he watched her stuff old cleats into her locker. This had gone on long enough he decided, and made his way over to her.  
It was only when he was within a few feet away from her that he realized he didn't know what to say. So Neji stood there, dumbly.

She peered at him from the corner of her peripheral, immediately repulsed.

"What."

Finally she'd broken the ice, "_Goodmorning_," Neji corrected. She rolled her big brown eyes. Tenten must've been canadian to have such fair skin and brown hair. She was, as much as he hated to admit it, beautiful.

"You have any plans for tonight?" he blurted before realizing what he had just said.

She froze momentarily, before knowing what was going on. Tenten was the one with the advantage, Neji was her puppy now. "I do actually."

He seemed a little crestfallen, "Really? What is it?"

"Soccer game," she put her books in her locker. Neji helped her, "What time?"

"Six." He brightened, "Great. After the game we can go do something."

Tenten wasn't facing him when he'd said that. She gasped into her locker, successfully hiding it. Why was he so nice to her? Why did he just ask her out? Why was she about to say yes?

"It's a date." she closed her locker and walked away.

Thats it? Neji blunk, he thought she'd be in his arms, walking to class together. So he followed her, like a puppy.

* * *

It wasn't really something new to have uglier girls whisper your name and give you dirty looks, it's funny how you can be so popular yet so hated at the same time. Still, it was rather annoying they do it every time she would walk to the girls bathroom.

Ino swung the door open, giving the rest of the girls their cue to get the hell out. She needed every mirror at every angle to make sure she looked fantastic. Her long blonde hair she hadn't cut since elementary school was soft, healthy, and every other girl's envy.

It was a bit sad she couldn't make any girl friends, but if that was the price to stay on top, she'd willingly pay it. Ino took out a stick of black eyeliner and started applying around her waterline. Followed by a tube of lipgloss, a nice peach color on her lips. There was a flush, and after a few seconds someone came out of the bathroom stall.

Fuck her luck.

Ino watched her competition's face go from stunned, to forcibly cheery. "Hello Ino."

"Sakura."

They stood there, in agonizing silence, neither daring to move. Sakura must've really grown out of her shell, making it her incentive to start a conversation. "So what do you think about the program?"

Her blonde eyebrows shot down, she was asking about Naruto. "I think it's stupid," Ino didn't really feel like fighting a prep, nor was she going to let Sakura get the best of her.

"You think _it's_ stupid, or _he's_ stupid?"

She snapped her gum loudly, "I think the whole thing's stupid, especially you. Get over him, he didn't want you in middle school and he doesn't want you now." Sakura was so damn nosy, they weren't even friends and she was asking about her lovelife.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, perfectly concealing her panic, "I'm not hung on him, I just wanted to be friends is all."

No. She was the one who wanted to stop being friends, to compete and see who's really better. As it turns out, Ino was winning. She kept her mouth shut while grooming her eyebrows.

"Say, do you know Tenten?" she tried again.

Ino inwardly rolled her eyes, "Tenten.. the junior?" Funny how Sakura knew everyone, and Ino could hardly remember the name's of her fellow Pops, let alone the rest of the school.

"The one who's totally in love with Hinata's cousin." Sakura clarified.

Hinata's cousin, Hinata's cousin, that was..who? "Beanie wearing, canadian looking, bodybuilder?"

She almost laughed at the description, "Thats her."

"Well what about the dyke?"

Sakura moved up to join her newly befriended blonde at the mirror, scrunching her hair. "Heard she had a date tonight with Neji."

Neji. The name finally snapped into her head. The eleventh grader with longer hair than her. "They must really take this program seriously, I heard she was mad at him a while ago."

"Well anyways, you know Temari right?"

"Yeah, the senior who tries to act hard." Ino smirked, girls loved talking shit.

Sakura laughed, "Yeah her, I hear her and Shikamaru are getting pretty close, better than any of us in the program." Even me and Kiba..she added mentally.

Ino growled slightly subconsciously, even though it'd been awhile since she was with him, she didn't like other people touching her first love. "So what?"

Smirking, Sakura twisted a strand of hair in her fingers, it had worked, Ino was now provoked, hook, line, and sinker. "Well nothing really, it's just with them being all buddy buddy with each other it kind of leaves us sophomores in the dirt, so we've got to step our games up, seeing how Hinata and Sasuke have a thing going on now."

The bell rang and she grit her white teeth at the entire reply, _no one_ was leaving Ino Yamanaka behind in the dirt next to Sakura Haruno.

"Kay, see you later." Ino glanced at herself once more in the mirror before walking off.

She searched the entire hallway for a few minutes before finally finding who she was looking for, his tan skin seemingly irresistible. He was alone at his locker, perfect.

"Hey Naruto." He shut his locker door, slightly surprised to find her greeting him so kindly, "Uh, Ino?"

She got up on the tips of her toes, placed both hands on each of his shoulders, and kissed him. Had she been any other girl, he might not've kissed back, but she was fucking Ino Yamanaka for Ramen's sake! He didn't even care if he got in trouble for PDA, this was Ino. The bell rung, affirming their inevitable tardiness to class. She finally pulled away, a string of thin saliva connecting them, "You like me don't you?"

Naruto wished he had been out of that makeout daze to understand a word, instead he just nodded. "Good, pick me up at nine and don't keep me waiting." she winked before walking off to class.

* * *

"Are you doing anything over winter break?"

Temari looked up from cleaning her trumpet, "Kinda."

He grimaced, Shikamaru was looking forward to two whole weeks of smoking, sleeping, and kissing. "What plans do you have?"

"I'm visiting my family in Egypt.." she said a little quietly.

His ears twitched, "What?" He knew she was some sort of middle eastern, but why Egypt? And why now?

Temari looked down, she didn't want to leave him. "Yeah," she laughed a bit, "The first thing my grandmother's going to do is scold me for all these piercings."

Her granny would have every right to, no one needed their entire ear pierced, some rod in between her cartilage, size four gauges, and a septum piercing. He wondered what they would say about her makeup and lifestyle, was that a sin in her religion? Would they force her to wear a hijab and stay with them?

"Don't worry, I'll be back by January." She brought him out of his thoughts.

_What a great way to ring in the New Year_, he mused, _alone._

* * *

**Sorry for the month long hiatus, just two more weeks until break guys :D **

**Thank you so berry much for your reviews! c:  
**

**Gracias Gabriella, its good to know I have people in other countries reading this :)  
**

**Please review! & HAPPY FRIDAY~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Please?"

Ino rolled her eyes once again, "No." She turned back to look around the food court.

It was the fourth time he'd asked to see her tits. Naruto pouted, putting another french fry in his mouth. He was still chewing when he asked, "So is this what you do on a friday night? People watching at the mall?"

Her eyes shot back towards him, "Shut up, this is important."

This was boring. Spending his time and money on fast food in the mall, and having his date constantly look everywhere, specifically the movie theater. "Who are we looking for?"

"Nobody!" she hissed. Naruto sucked his teeth, looking away.

After a few minutes of the same routine, he got up and asked, "Do you want to see a movie or something? Because you keep looking back-"

"I'd love to," she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from their table and to the line.

Ino had been so preoccupied, she hadn't noticed the cashier giving her an expectant look, "What movie do you wanna see?" Naruto asked.

She read the first thing on the board and quickly piped up, "The perks of being a wallflower."

His nose scrunched, "Um, no, two tickets for the scariest movie please." The girl behind the counter took his money and gave them their tickets.

When they were inside the lobby, Ino hit his chest, "Why'd you do that? I hate horror movies."

Naruto smirked, "Its all good babe, I'll protect you, and we don't even have to watch the movie, we could-"

"No." Ino walked away from him and into the assigned theater. Obliging him to follow.

He should've seen it coming.

* * *

This was a bad idea from the start. Neji hated movies, especially horror.

"You know, if you're too scared we could leave." Tenten teased.

He shot her a look, "And leave you fifty dollars richer? Not a chance, sweetheart."

She laughed, "Whatever you say, honey."

She was doubting his masculinity. Neji could survive an hour and a half of unrealistic, psychopathic gore. He knew he could.

But about an hour into the movie, it got quite unnerving.

* * *

"Sasuke," she covered her eyes again, "I'm scared."

"Of course you are," he rolled his eyes, don't fucking come to the movie theaters with Sasuke Uchiha and expect him to comfort you.

Looking past her blue bangs, Hinata almost glared at him a little. It was his idea to come to a movie, he had better take fucking care of her.

He noticed. And laughed at the face she made when she was scared and tried to glare at anybody, she looked like she was about to cry. Hilarious. Truly hysterical.

Sasuke stopped when he heard her whimper, and looked back at the screen. Ah, so she was afraid when the victim was cornered, interesting. He grabbed her hand and tilted her body to his direction, "We don't have to watch this if you don't want to."

She heaved out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness." She grabbed her bag with the intention that they were going to leave, only to have it flung back in her seat. In one swift movement, Hinata found herself sitting on Sasuke's lap, practically stradling.

"B-but y-you said-" She stammered, confusion and fear written all over her face.

"I said we didn't have to watch it, but we're not leaving." He said firmly, before raising her chin to kiss her.

Hinata couldn't fight the temptation to kiss back, so this was why Sasuke had brought them here, not to scare the living daylights out of her. But to be in a dark, undisturbed room, where everyone was looking at the same thing. And it wasn't two love drunk teenagers in the far right of the back.

Genius.

* * *

Everytime blood would splatter he winced and she laughed. This was not a romantic comedy, girls are supposed to be afraid of these things.

What was wrong with Tenten? She didn't like to dress like a girl, infact she looked like she wore her older brothers clothes, assuming she had one. She covered her soft brown hair in a beanie, and even when it was off, she always had it in two high buns. A waste of beauty if you asked Neji.

"Say, Tenten," She hummed in response, not looking away from the screen.

He was about to question her lifestyle, and tell her she was beautiful. But when he looked at her, just watching the movie, she seemed happy enough with her choices, genuinely happy. How rare.

He looked back at the screen, "You should give me the fifty now, since theres no way I'm losing."

The brunette laughed and poked his cheek, "We'll see."

* * *

Ino was thoroughly bored, while Naruto's eyes were glued to the screen. "I'm leaving."

He snapped out of it, looking at her and whining, "Why?"

"It's so stupid, I mean its obvious the guy with the machete isn't-"

That was when he took the incentive to hold her mouth and kiss her, effectively shutting her up.

"You're not going anywhere."

She stayed put, seemingly impressed by his boldness.

* * *

Wow, for someone who had never kissed a boy until today, Hinata Hyuuga wasn't bad. At all. She even knew to keep her voice down, and sometimes she'd suggest they stopped, but he showed her what he thought about that with another kiss.

This wasn't the place, or time. It was past her curfew, her father would yell at her when she got home. _**If **_she got home.

Sasuke pulled her closer, while she tried pushing him away. But she wasn't strong enough to keep him away.

"Sasuke," she whispered softly, "W-we shouldn't- we h-have to sto-"

"No." he said. And when she tried to pull away, he grabbed both of her hands into his own, and pulled them against the wall, giving him a better view of her chest. Hinata was getting frantic, it was late and this was way past her comfort zone. She started to use her legs to scurry away, but really all she did was grind her hips into his, making him painfully aware of the need in his pants.

"Hinata," he winced in a raspy groan.

The blood left the rest of her body and rushed into her face, this was not happening, this was not happening. She didn't move a muscle, not wanting to affect him again. But when he noticed her stiff body, Sasuke stuck both hands on her hips and motioned for her to continue, then kissed her, hard. Not letting her escape. Animal.

She squealed into his mouth once her thigh made contact with his bulge. It didn't take long to realize everytime she wiggled, he only got more stimulated. Was this some sick plan to deflower her in the movie theater? Disgusting, how many hundreds of other kids have been on these seats doing practically the same thing?

They must have been making a racket, because they were met with the blinding light of an employee's flashlight, "Ahem," he raised an eyebrow, clearly displeased.

Sasuke pulled away for once to sigh exasperatedly, didn't this dick know that the corner in the back row was reserved for these kinds of things? He got up, still carrying his date and walked out of the room hurriedly.

In the crowd, Neji noticed a few people turn their heads to see some idiots get busted for PDA. He almost laughed, until he noticed the familiar hue of black hair leaving through the door.

He was brought out by his thoughts when he felt the fingertips of his partner slowly drift him back to the screen, "Eyes on the prize Hyuuga," He still couldn't help his suspicion.

He only knew one person with that hair color.

* * *

While Hinata was immensely relieved to be off of him and out of that room, she couldn't feel too safe, not with Sasuke still staring at her like that. Like he wanted to rip her clothes off and do the filthiest of things.

She opened her dry mouth, "I-I, have to go-"

Sasuke looked about ready to punch her, "Shut up, you're not leaving me like this."

Why? It wasn't her fault! ..Or was it? "Sas-Sasuke I..c-can't." Her father expected her home by eight and it was already half past ten. Ten!

"I don't care," probably the most honest thing he'd said tonight, "Now c'mon, nobody checks the emergency exit in the back-"

"No!" She blurted, surprising even herself for cutting him off and objecting. He got quiet and she saw the painful desire in his eyes, "I-I'm sorry." she choked.

"Hinata." He stretched the last vowel in her name, "Please- don't make me beg."

"Sorry Sasuke," After another pitiful look on his strong face, she caved, "Phonesex?"

The idea of making love to a voice he couldn't touch or see disgusting him.

"No," he shook his head, trying to come up with something else. Okay, Hinata had to leave right now, and it's not enough time for a blowjob so..?

"Send me a nude when you get home."

Her initial reaction could have been worse, I mean, at least she didn't faint. She did, however, breath harshly, and have her eyes water, "No, p-p-please," she whimpered.

He handed her his phone, "Fine, take it with mine."

Hinata looked horrified, even the thought of a picture of her, without any clothes on, was just..Sasuke was out of his mind! No!_ No no no no._** Absolutely not. **She was pale and not skinny. How would he like that?

"If you take it with yours someone might get it when you send it, just go already." he explained hastily, obviously not in the mood for her denial.

She took the phone slowly out of his hands, eyeing him once more before relenting, "Okay."

She couldn't believe it, neither could he. Hinata Hyuuga was actually going to take a naked photo of herself on Sasuke Uchiha's phone. Insanity.

"Whatever, just hurry up before I take you behind that vending machine over there." He impatiently pushed her into the girls bathroom. When she was inside, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, he really could get any girl he wanted.

* * *

"No, its true, I can totally tie a knot in a cherry stem!"

Naruto kept laughing at her, "No you can't, shut up." he laughed louder.

She shrugged, she didn't have to prove anything to him. If he didn't believe her it was his loss. "Whatever,"

"So," he slid an arm around her shoulders, "What's the real reason you made me bring you here?"

Ino stared into space, contemplating on whether to tell him. Realizing it would make her seem shallow to go on a date with someone she didn't like just because the others are, she decided against it. "Because I wanted to spend time with you, duh." She kissed his cheek.

Thoroughly confused, but clouded by affection, he smiled and kissed her nose.

* * *

It was only when Sasuke shoved her in the bathroom that she noticed just what she had gotten herself into. She had just agreed to take a naked picture inside of a public restroom, for a boy she was sure had no interest in her but getting his sexual satisfaction. Hinata looked like a sitting duck in the middle of that cramped bathroom, girls, women, and their children everywhere.

Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't let her go home without that photo, she mustered up all her courage and went straight into the handicapped stall. The one with a private mirror. She figured going into the handicapped stall would be the best choice.

Hinata stared at her despised reflection and couldn't help but notice just how stupid she looked, how was this even done? She let her purse slide to the floor and pulled her shirt up slightly, unpleased by the small roll of belly fat, before stretching her shirt all the way down. She wasn't going to do this trashy deed.

But when she thought about what Sasuke would do to her at school, he probably wouldn't glare twice in her direction, but he'd surely tell the whole school some awful things. True or not, they would definitely ruin her.

So the poor girl took a long deep breath and swung her cardigan over her head, next she peeled off her shirt. When she was only left with her bra, she briefly wondered about removing that too, knowingly Sasuke could be very literal, especially about a nude, she unhooked it and let it slide to the cold floor beneath her feet.

Letting out another breath, she unbuttoned her pants and slid them past her hips to her ankles. Hinata hated mirrors, or rather, she hated staring at all the flaws they revealed. She hated looking at her thick thighs, swollen hips, pale complexion, and oh god, her breasts were the worst. There was one more article of clothing on her body, the one she had most trouble taking off. The panties. The modest white panties that, no matter how many times she'd wash them after this, would probably always feel dirty. It was a lot easier to slide them down without looking, so thats just what she did. Her sweaty fingers smeared his phone's touchscreen when she tapped the camera icon. When she brought the camera to face the mirror she didn't know how to pose, or if to pose for that matter. She wasn't going to show her face, that was for certain.

Hearing the shuffling outside the room and complaints to hurry up, she positioned the camera so that it couldn't get her face, and only got her neck to her knees, and clicked, hoping no one heard. Not paying much mind to the photo, she pulled her pants up after swinging her tainted panties on. Hinata hooked the bra back on and in no time was ready to leave the door and give Sasuke what he'd been waiting for.

When opening the door, the bluenette was greeted by a girl shoving past her fragile shoulders. That only gave Hinata more of a reason to get out of there as fast as she could.

Sasuke had to admit, he was pretty surprised that a girl like Hinata would agree to do something that nasty. But she did, and it wasn't his problem, I mean, its not like he _forced_ her. _Coughhetotallyforcedhercough ._

So when she did finally come out, he was actually elated, but he couldn't let her know that. "What took you so long?" he snapped.

She wasn't at all taken back by his aggressive behavior, just handed him the phone and waited for the criticism. He took it greedily, and scowled at the picture. "This sucks."

He oughta make her go back in and do it right. And he really would have, had her cousin not came in at that exact moment.

"I _knew _I saw you two." Neji came into their small group, and Sasuke shoved the phone back into his pocket. He rolled his eyes, as if not scared of what might become of him. Hinata was a lot less stoic, desperately begging him not to tell anyone.

"Ha! You owe me fifty bucks Hyuuga! I knew you couldn't last a whole movie." Tenten practically skipped out of the theater after him. "Whatever," he brushed her off.

"Hinata," he called back her attention, "get in the car." She obediently complied, staggering off to the exit. Neji took one last look at the Uchiha before walking after her with Tenten.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, was that really it? Neji let him go without even a threat? The fuck? He shrugged, digging his hand back into his pocket to get his phone, he smiled slightly. She was so hot. So mature, so thick, so _perfect_. The picture itself wasn't that nice, you couldn't see her face, which was a good idea on her part, but still. It would be like masturbating to a random girl. Which he didn't mind either.

Either way, it was quite the accomplishment to have a shy girl's nude picture on his own phone, so he didn't what any boy his age would do.

He bragged about it.

Sasuke knew his popular friends were dicks and couldn't keep a secret. So he told the only trustworthy bro he had; the same idiot who would slowly become his best friend. Quickly texting, _'guess who just sent me a nude' _and attaching the picture with it, the Uchiha put his phone away and went outside to go home.

Little did Sasuke know, Naruto had left his phone with another blonde while he went out to buy more popcorn.

Ino Yamanaka had never been more shocked in her life.

* * *

**Sorry for another long wait everyone D: Firefox and Chrome were both down, so I had to resort to using internet explorer, which took forever to load. **

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and favorites and follows while I was gone, I really can't thank you all enough for staying while I took forever to update. And I'm sorry I couldn't add any Shikatema (though I'm not sure I could) or KibaSaku in this chapter, it just wouldnt seem right with it. But nasty sasuhina, cute naruino and adorbz nejiten makes up for it right? Also, this chapter is exactly 3,000 words.**

**Happy holidays~ **

**AND SHIT SON! DIJA HEAR? NEJI DIED?! CABROOOOON KISHIMOTO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Everything was a blur, the moment she'd walked in the school doors everyone was laughing. Starring. There were whispers, some daring to yell, "Hoe."_

_They were closing in on her, it was suffocating. She tried to scream, but no words came out. Hinata looked past her shoulder and saw Sasuke walking with two other girls, skinny girls. He didn't pay her much mind, save for pulling out a poster and throwing it at her feet. _

_She looked down, horrified at the picture. It was the same photo she'd taken at the movie theater. Hinata looked back up, suddenly feeling sick. She felt cold, yet hot at the same time. Her breath hitched when she looked down, she was naked. At school. While still surrounded by children. _

She finally screamed.

Only to be yelled at by her sister, pounding on her door. "Hinata! _Shut. Up_. I have Saturday school in the morning."

Hinata awoke, cold sweat and panting for air. It was uncharacteristically warm in her room, odd. Her family usually turned the AC up at night because they got hot when they slept. Hyuuga's hated sweat. She realized Hanabi was still outside her door, and quickly scrambled for an apology. "S-sorry, Hanabi!"

She waited for a reply, "Whatever, don't do it again." And then she was gone.

Hinata took a deep breath. Glad it was friday, happy that she didn't have to see anyone for two whole days. She looked at her bedside table, at the alarm clock. One twenty in the morning.

She cursed herself, it was all on her. Had she not taken the picture she wouldn't be having bad dreams and anxiety attacks in her own house. Her phone lay next to the alarm clock. Extending her fingers to grab it, she breathed and texted him for the first time.

_"Sasuke u didnt show anyone right?"_

After hitting send she instantly regretted it, it was late. Sasuke wouldn't be awake, she wouldn't get a reply until morning, maybe. Hinata couldn't wait that long, she needed to know now.

She really wasn't expecting him to reply after twelve minutes, you could only imagine her shock and joy when the red light beeped,

_"No"_

Funny how a single word brought her so much relief. Even if it wasn't true.

She pushed her phone off the bed, not bothering to text back. And went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

To say Sasuke was surprised when she had texted him would've been an understatement, who knew Hinata Hyuuga stayed up until one? Though, maybe she was an insomniac too.

After futile attempts to fall asleep, he tore the blanket off his body. Leaving the room to get something to drink. While in the kitchen he was met with his older brother.

Insomnia seemed to run in the family. Itachi was high off his rocket. Sasuke left his phone on the counter when he went to grab a cup. His brother smiled, "Sasuke- do you- is there anymore chips?"

"Isn't it a little too late to eat?"

He raised a brow, "You mean _early_?" Itachi laughed at his own joke. "Seriously though, I got the munchies."

Sasuke stared at his brother bitterly, idiot. He left the room promptly.

His older brother sighed, Sasuke was no help. He got up to look for a snack, when he saw his phone. Itachi frowned at how easy it was to get into Sasuke's phone, Sasuke had to come up with a better password than _tomatoes. _

He paused momentarily, feeling slightly dirty for going through his younger brother's phone. Itachi shrugged, this would do for all the times he caught Sasuke sneaking into his room and looking through his things.

It was quite boring. Sasuke had very little information on his phone, tons of contacts, but only two conversations. Lame. He went over to his pictures, unsurprised that he had a nude.

It was a pretty nice picture though, the girl was hot. Whoever she was. Kudos to Sasuke.

Nice enough to share.. Itachi quickly sent himself the photo. Got his phone out and sent it to the rest of the Akatsuki. He set the phone down, settled for a tangerine and walked his way up stairs.

* * *

Neji sigh inwardly, there was nothing he would love more than to sleep in on a Saturday morning. Whoever was at the door better be dying or important because he was in a very very bad mood.

He opened the door, hand practically strangling the doorknob when he saw her face. What the fuck was Tenten doing at his door at _fucking five in the morning?_

"What." he seethed.

Tenten caught herself staring, it appeared that Neji slept with only boxers on. _Nice._

She snapped out of it quickly, "Don't you want to go out for a run? Its a beautiful day!" she beamed.

"Tenten." He scowled, "The Sun's not even out yet. It's raining. I'm freezing just standing out here. And it's _Saturday_." Neji had said all that through clenched teeth.

_"So?"_

His hand twitched around the doorknob. He had just listed everything possibly wrong with going out for a fucking fun. And she didn't care. If she were anybody else Neji would have long since shut the door in her face and gone to sleep. But knowing Tenten, she'd probably run without him. But that would be dangerous. She was just a girl, and it was still dark, the pedophiles could grab her at any given time.

"Give me a minute." He slammed the door shut.

Neji cursed her as he changed, fucking girls with their pretty hair and nice smell and brown eyes and soft skin and-

"Are you going out?"

His neck jerked violently to the small voice, nearly giving him whiplash. Hanabi.

"Go back to bed."

"No." He grit his teeth.

"Hanabi.." Neji warned, not in the fucking mood.

She rested her arm on his doorframe, "If you don't let me go, I'll tell my dad you're sneaking out."

No no no! She would just be a bother. She would constantly ask if he and Tenten were dating or whatever other things preteened girls asked. He eyed her dangerously, Hanabi didn't bluff. "Put a jacket on, its cold outside."

She skipped all the way to her room. Neji sighed, just one lap around the park and then he could sleep. He made his way into the kitchen, now fully dressed in sweats and a hoodie, he briefly wondered if Tenten had eaten anything. Neji grabbed three granola bars and hushed his cousin who came in awfully loud.

"Why are you even awake?" he hissed once they were outside.

The short girl took the granola bar out of his hand, "Hinata woke me up earlier and I couldn't sleep, plus I have Saturday school at nine."

Neji sighed, he didn't even wanna know.

"What did you get Saturday school for?" Tenten asked.

Hanabi grinned, "For being a bad bitch."

Both the girls started laughing, the only male facepalmed.

They started running, Tenten was in the lead, Hanabi not far away, and Neji stayed in the back, if only to watch Tenten from behind. Hyuuga's were closet perverts. He knew if he got too close Hanabi would start to suspect something.

Long strands of brown hair clung onto his face, he silently cursed again. Why, out of all days, did it have to be raining today? Neji didn't know how long they were running, but they started to see flashes of lightning.

Tenten suddenly stopped, he assumed because she was afraid of the thunder, but no.

"I didn't know you two had a kid."

Neji caught up to his cousin and partner, immediately realizing why they had stopped. "Sasuke Uchiha." he growled. Tenten was pink, whether it be from anger of embarrassment, no one knew. It didnt help that Hanabi looked like a female version of Neji.

"Hn."

Neji and Sasuke were caught in a glare war. Neither of them backing down. He didn't even realize they'd went all the way to the other side of town where the Uchiha's lived.

No one said a word for a while, before the small girl piped up, "Hold on, _you're _Sasuke Uchiha?"

He only arched a brow, as if it was an affirmative.

"So you're the one Hinata's partnered with!" She squealed, Hinata was lucky. The boy was gorgeous, he had beautiful silky hair and really really nice skin and looked so strong and dark and mysterious and every girl's dream.

The older kids froze, how did she know? Hanabi caught on to their surprise, "Don't worry, Ill keep your secret safe."

Somehow that didnt assure them.

"Did Hinata tell you?" Tenten asked, hating the fact that girls couldnt keep their mouths shut about secrets.

The girl shook her head, "No, my boyfriend did."

Neji subconsciously balled a fist. "Your_ who?" _he seethed. She didn't reply.

Hanabi ran from her cousin's side and to the Uchiha's, hugging his waist tightly.

Neji scowled, _traitor._

Sasuke was tempted to push her off him, but seeing that look on Neji's face made him allow the girl squeeze his sides. The Uchiha was truly a womanizer, two girls from enemy families already all over him.

Her cousin coughed loudly, breaking up Hanabi's little fantasy moment. It was pouring hard on their heads, and if Hanabi got sick Hiashi would have his head.

She got away from him, and Sasuke turned to leave.

"Wait," Neji called. Sasuke paused, listening.

Gray eyes narrowed. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The Uchiha through over his shoulder before taking his leave.

Tenten started running and Hanabi went after her. Neji Hyuuga watched the boy intently, he didn't want Sasuke around either of his cousins.

* * *

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, a beer would be great." Naruto frowned.

He looked back at the boy, Konohamaru. Pulling out two bottles of water he smiled, "No alcohol until you're twenty, kid."  
The younger boy pouted, "How old were you?"

"Older than you." Naruto opened his bottle and drank a sip.

Konohamaru copied him, "So, what's this whole partner-whatever about?"

Naruto held a finger to his lips, he knew they weren't supposed to tell anyone about the program, but Konohamaru was like a younger brother. "I don't know, something about making friends with everybody. My partner's awesome though, you'd like her."

"Is she hot?" Pervert.

"_So _hot." Konohamaru gave him a highfive, "What's her name?"

"Ino," Naruto smiled, "Yamanaka."

The darker haired boy nodded, "Yeah, I think I've heard of her."

It wasn't a surprise, Ino had a hell of a reputation.

"Say," Konohamaru piped up, "do you know a girl named Hinata Hyuuga?"

He shrugged, "Well I don't really know her but yeah, I mean, we ate lunch with Sasuke and Ino once. Why?"

"Because I'm dating her sister." It was said matter of factly smug.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "She has a sister?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, shes really pretty. Her name's Hanabi."

"Get it!" They high fived again. "For how long?"

Konohamaru took another sip of water, "A week." he grinned.

Naruto wasn't impressed.

"What? She's like a year younger than me,"

Naruto laughed, "Kid, the goal is to get _older _woman. A seventh grader dating a sixth grader is pathetic."

He crossed his arms, "You don't even know her. She's a fucking monster, ask her older sister. But don't tell anyone, if her dad knows he'll chop my balls off."

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes teasingly, "Anyways, get out. Ino's coming over soon."

His brown eyes widened, "Really? Let me stay, come on!"

"Sorry," the taller boy laughed while messing up the boy's hair, "she hates kids."

"I'm not a kid!" The kid screamed indignantly, his voice cracking slightly. He held a hand on his throat, embarrassed while Naruto laughed. "Do you not see this?" Konohamaru raised his finger to his upper lip, pointing to the thin short facial hair growing.

Naruto leaned in, squinting, "Hold on, let me get my magnifying glass."

He sucked his teeth, "You're blind."

The door swung open.

Apparently, Ino was not a knocker.

She was met with a sight of her partner giving some poor kid a noogie. "Is that your little brother?"

Naruto quickly let go of him, "No!" He wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Good." Her blue eyes shifted to the boy, "Get out."

Konohamaru gave her a look, "Bitch," he murmured before shutting the door behind him.

Naruto bit the side of his lip anxiously, "So, Ino, what are you doing here?" He took a seat on his bed.

"You invited me." she deadpanned, walking towards him.

He laughed uneasily, "Right right, so-"

Ino sat on him, facing his face. "Your room is dirty." she mentioned.

He didn't mind the mess, "Sorry."

Leaning on his shoulder, she breathed his clean scent, glad he didn't smell like sweat anymore. Her smooth arms wrapped around his tan neck, while his reflexively clung onto her hips. She pushed him down on his bed, soft hands running through his unruly hair.

He inhaled deeply, savoring the moment. Ino smelled like flowers, pretty flowers.

"Ino," he rasped.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed contently, it was now midday and Temari was back.

He had missed the blonde spikes on her head. The holidays had been awfully lonely without her.

"I brought you something," she smiled.

Shikamaru was ashamed, he hadn't considered getting her a thing for christmas and yet she brought him something from her hometown? What kind of a man was he?

Temari extending her arm, pulling out a medium sized glass vase with a wire.

Hookah. _Sweet._

She stared at it with him, "Yeah, I didn't really know if it was a bong or something, but they really like it over there so-"

"Thank you, I love it." he smiled. It was pretty weird she'd bring him something to smoke with, but he wasn't complaining.

She returned the smile, "You're welcome."

"So how was your trip?"

She thought for a moment, as if asking herself the same thing. "Grandma wouldn't kiss me unless I took off my piercings." Temari and Shikamaru shared a moment of laughter.

"No, but it was really nice." she mused, "Getting to walk on the sand barefoot with the sun shining everyday, I loved it."

He closed his eyes trying to imagine the warm sand in between his toes. "Sounds nice."

"It was." Temari said. "But its also good to be back, I missed you." She went to hug him.

Shikamaru felt warm, wanted.

"I missed you too."

* * *

"Dude, Ino gives the best head."

"I know."

Naruto was about to laugh, but he properly processed what Sasuke had said, "Wait, how do you know?"

Sasuke looked at him as if he were an idiot, which he was. "Man are you kidding me? Ino gets with everyone."

"Like who?" The blonde didn't believe it.

"Like every guy in our grade and more than half of the akatsuki."

His jaw hung slack, Sasuke was lying! He had to be.

Sasuke noticed the look on his friends face and shrugged, "Ino's a hoe."

"Bro, no she isn't."

"Dude,_ yes she is_."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Hinata's the hoe, sending you a nude."

"Shut the fuck up." He whispered getting into his face, "And don't show anyone, and _don't_tell anyone."

"I didn't." Naruto pushed him away slowly, freak.

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark hair, "Good, suddenly everyone knows everything."

He narrowed his blue eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I ran into into freaking, Hinabi or someshit, I don't know, Hinata's little sister-"

"Hanabi?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "Yeah, you know her?"

"Konohamaru's-whatever, anyway, continue." He waved off the matter.

"Well yeah her, and she knows about the program."

"How?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "She said her boyfriend told her."

"Oh." Naruto stared dumbfounded at him, "Wonder how he knows."

"Yeah," he agreed, "she pisses me off. If she wasn't Hinata's sister I'd hit her."

The blonde stared at him, "Sasuke, seriously?" He rest his fingertips on his forehead, closing his eyes he muttered, "Don't have kids."

"Don't worry," he assured him. Sasuke hated kids. One thing he and Ino had in common.

"Are you two faggots done making out yet? I'm fucking starving!" Hidan burst in through the door of Sasuke's room.

"**Get. Out**." He seethed through clenched teeth.

Hidan almost shut the door, before peering up at the young Uchiha, "Oh, by the way gayboy. Nice motherfucking girlfriend you got there."

"What are you talking about." Hidan was an idiot, Sasuke wasn't officially with anyone yet.

He pulled out his phone a little disorientedly, probably from all the alcohol, showing him Hinata's picture. "I don't know who the fuck that bitch is, but goodfuckingjob you goddamn queer."

It was the first time Naruto saw Sasuke look that shocked, angry, and a little..fearful?

He jumped, "Where did you get that from?"

Hidan smirked, his magenta eyes glistening.

Sasuke charged towards Naruto, "You bastard, I told you not to show anyone!"

"I didn't!" Naruto shouted, getting away from the raging boy.

He grit his teeth, _Itachi._

Sasuke bust out of the room, yelling, "I'm gonna kill him!"

The gray haired man ran after him, "Hey come on dickface, don't you wanna see the fight?" Naruto ran after him.

They got there just in time to see Sasuke open the door to his older brother's room. It was murky in there, could be from all the weed.

"Itachi!"

Said boy looked up from his blunt, "Sasuke!" He held his arms out to hug him.

He punched his brother in the gut, Itachi was such an idiot when he was high. Itachi exhaled a lot of smoke. "How did your friend get that picture?"

"Oh, you mean this one?" Sasori flashed him the same photo of Hinata. Sasuke felt his heart sink, she'd never forgive him.

"It's a pretty sweet nude for punk like you Sasuke," Deidara smirked.

He looked back horrified, did _everyone_have that picture?

"Who _is_that anyway?" Pein asked, only to have Konan punch him in the shoulder.

"_No one_." Sasuke growled.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bad for Sasuke, he knew his friend didn't send the nude to anyone other than him. "Pein,"

He looked up, Naruto was like a younger brother, they both lived in the same house since Kushina was like an aunt to him. "What?"

They really did look like brothers, "Could you tell your gang to keep quiet about this?" He knew they'd never take orders from anyone other than their leader.

"Maybe, give me fifty dollars."

Naruto complied reluctantly, giving him the filthy money. Pein counted it and smiled, "Relax Naruto, we're all too fucking faded to realize what the shits going on. Now get the hell out."

It wasn't even his room, but when Pein Uzumaki gave an order it was final. He had this weird sense of authority of them all.

Sasuke pulled his friend out of the room and they breathed in fresh air. "Thanks." he said dryly.

"No problem, I hate the akatskeet."

They laughed all the way downstairs, feeling a strong bond being formed between the two of them.

* * *

**Hanabi is a badass she's getting her own fanfic. But not now.**

**I really liked how this chapter came out, its probably one of my favorites. And if you enjoyed this chapter please review, I cant explain how happy I get when I read them. Please? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata looked at herself one more time in the mirror before her eyes dropped to the floor. She couldn't do this. She couldn't go out that door and pretend like Sasuke never saw her, really saw her. Because he was waiting, no doubt in her mind.

_But Sasuke swore he wouldn't tell anyone, _she mused, smiling slightly and ready to walk out the door.

When Ino came in..

The blonde snapped her gum loudly in her face, "Move."

Hinata immediately stepped out of her way, murmuring "Sorry,"

"Wait," She looked back, fearful.

Ino approached the pale girl, "You're Sasuke's partner right?"

She could only nod. Looking up to stare at the taller girl with timid eyes.

"So _you_ were that girl in the picture."

Hinata's vision fogged, and her heart sunk. _No no no no no no no. Please, don't-_

Ino almost smirked, almost satisfied with the wreck she'd made of the poor girl. It still wasn't enough. "Watch yourself."

Was she trembling? The Hyuuga tried to steel herself, she turned around, thinking it was over.

And Ino was nice enough to let her leave without completely breaking her, but not without a final word of advice.

"Oh, and don't worry," Hinata's hand wrapped around the door knob, thinking the girl actually had something reassuring to say.

"I'm sure those stretch marks will go away someday."

She bit the inside of her cheek, preventing a soft cry. If she stepped outside that door everyone would see her cry. But she couldn't stay here with Ino.

So she did what she should've done in the first place, she ran to the library.

* * *

Neji walked alone, enjoying his solitude as usual. It'd been a while since he'd seen Tenten, he somewhat missed her.

"Hey you," She was behind him_._

He turned around, "Oh, Tenten, hey-"

"Of course Ill go to that party with you tonight." She smiled.

"Oh what?" Neji made a face, "But I didnt even know there-"

"Yeah, Naruto's brother is throwing a party tonight and you're taking me."

"Okay.." Tenten was assertive, and Neji was submissive. Oddly enough.

They passed by his little brother on their way to class, "Is your brother actually going to throw a spring break party?"

Naruto's grin widened,"You better believe it, and you're all invited."

"Pretty sure thats up to him." Sasuke muttered, looking around the hallways.

He rolled his eyes, "What are you looking for anyway?"

Sasuke grit his teeth, Hinata had gone missing. He thought she just didn't come to school today, but he saw her earlier this morning, avoiding him. Why was she always doing that?

"Have you seen Hinata?"

Naruto shrugged, "Haven't seen her in a while, no."

He staggered off, leaving the blonde alone. "Hey wait!"

"No, leave me alone."

"You know, she's probably in the library." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke blunk, how could he forget? The library was like her sanctuary. "Thanks, bye."

He walked faster towards the library, hoping the idiot wouldn't follow. But Naruto was like a leech, he was so fucking clingy. Right on his heels, following like a lost puppy.

He swung the door open, not caring enough to hold it for his friend. "Thanks, asshole."

"Shh!" The librarian scolded, Sasuke groaned inwardly, Hinata was always getting him into trouble.

"Sorry miss." Naruto whispered, walking slowly behind him.

Why was she always hiding? She never stayed in the same place twice, like some capricious reader that had no particular interest and loved every genre equally._ Fucking Hinata._

"Did you check near the twilight books? She looks like the type to read-"

Sasuke turned his heel, "Shut up, and leave."

His light eyebrows furrowed, "Why? She's my friend too."

"She doesn't even like you," Naruto gave him an arch look, "anymore." Sasuke added grudgingly.

Laughing, they spotted her, behind the geometry books..?

"Didn't know you were good at math," Sasuke mused, scaring her.

She hid her face with her hands, wiping away any undried tears, "Go away."

"Aw, does someone need a hug?" Naruto approached her with wide arms only to have Sasuke throw a book at him, "She said go away."

Right before he could throw it back, the librarian personally escorted them all out for making a ruckus.

Hinata wanted to cry again, she just got kicked out of the only safe place she had left. Her house wasn't comfortable anymore, not with her relatives keeping a close eye on her at all times.

"Nice," Sasuke pat his back mockingly

"Thanks man." He smiled. "So, anyways, Hinata,"

She looked up at the blonde, Naruto was taller than Sasuke by a few inches.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke cut straight to the chase.

She stayed silent.

"Yeah, I mean, if this is about the nude.." That was all she heard, her eyes burned. How many people did he show?

"Naruto.." Sasuke grunted, she started whimpering.

His dark eyes went soft, "Hinata, I-" She ran away, again. But this time, Sasuke ran after her.

Hinata was fast when she wanted to be. And he wasn't patient, he grabbed onto her arm, pulling harder than he should've. "Sorry."

She still wouldn't look at him, "But only he saw, I swear." Sasuke needed to stop lying.

"I-Ino saw," she mentioned sniffling, tears leaking off her face.

_Fuck._

He pulled her face up, whipping away at the tears. "No, come on, don't cry."

Sasuke was really bad at this, comforting anyone was his achilles heel.

"Seriously, stop crying."

He wondered if she hated him yet, in due time. Hinata was a mess so he'd probably mention that the akatsuki knew another time; when she was ready.

* * *

Sakura walked to her class hand in hand with Kiba, smiling brightly at everyone.

His other hand was carrying her books, because he was that much of a gentleman. She'd finally said yes, after days of asking, Sakura agreed to be his girlfriend.

They passed the group of friends Sakura used to hang out with, she brushed her shoulder past one of them who got close enough. Kiba didn't notice, he was just happy to be with her.

"You know," he mentioned once they got to her locker, "there's this party tonight at some senior's."

She shrugged at his suggestion, "I have to study, trig test on monday."

"Oh come on," Kiba whined, "You've got all weekend to study, just spend this friday night like a teenager."

Shaking her head, she closed her locker. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Sakura, I'm sure you'll still get into Harvard if you fail one test."

"Harvard is law school," She said, "Besides, my parents won't let me."

"Why?" He followed her when she started walking to her other class, "I just can't."

Kiba sighed, "Okay, fine."

"What's going on here?"

Shikamaru and Temari were in front of them, cocking their heads.

"Hey, you're a senior, do you know who's throwing the party tonight?"

Temari's rolled her eyes, "Probably some loser gang member's."

Sakura flinched, the Akatsuki? No way, she wouldn't be caught dead going to a party with delinquents. She knew Kiba would try to convince her again, so she lied.

"I've got to use the bathroom, bye Kiba." Shikamaru raised a brow when she kissed his cheek, he didn't ask until she was gone.

"Are you two..?"

"Yeah," He grinned, bumping fists with him.

"Nice."

* * *

Sakura was fixing her hair, wasting time until the bell rang. There was someone in a last stall, writing something.

She wasn't at all surprised to see Ino come out of there, "Fucking bitch," she muttered under her breath before she saw Sakura, "Oh, hey."

Sakura smiled, "They're going to know it was you writing all that," she looked down at her purple sharpie.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Whatever, what are they gonna do?"

"Well," she began naming the possible consequences, "suspension for bullying, vandalizing public property-"

"Shut up," The blonde scoffed, "Anyways, please tell me you're going to that party tonight."

Sakura frowned, was everyone pressuring her into going to that party now?

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?" Ino snapped.

She slumped her shoulders, "I have a test on monday, and if I don't do good on it-"

"Since when do you do bad on tests? One party won't kill you, have fun for once, loser."

Her eyebrow twitched, maybe she was right..

"Okay.." she breathed a little unsurely.

Ino smiled, running her fingers through her bangs, "Great, now I want you to get Sasuke as far as you can from her."

_Who?_

"Ino, I can't be with Sasuke, Kiba asked me out remember?"

"No," she deadpanned, "and who cares? Everyone's going to be wasted, he won't notice."

Sakura gasped, cheat on Kiba, drink? Not a chance.

"I don't think I wanna go anymore.." she said quietly.

Ino furrowed her thin brows, "Oh come on Sakura, live a little."

"Nope, not happening." She shook her head, there would be people at her school and they would think less of her if she did anything stupid.

"You're going." She left no room for refusal.

"_No_," Sakura pressed her lips together, "I'm not."

"Go."

"No."

"Sakura."

"Ino."

She huffed a breath, "I'm not asking you to get drunk, just keep Sasuke away from her."

"From who?"

"His partner!" Ino hissed, "I hate her,"

Sakura could empathize, but what was her reason, "Why?"

"You didn't hear? She sent him a nude." Sakura's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding."

Ino shook her head, taking her phone out of her pocket and unlocking it to show her friend. Sakura looked away, "I don't wanna see that."

She shrugged, "So, you'll do it?"

Sakura pouted, "Why do you even care? Do _you_ still like Sasuke?"

"No," the blonde said, "I just really can't stand her, plus Naruto saw."

"So you like Naruto?" Sakura made a face.

"No." Ino blurted quickly, "Just- just do it alright?"

She sighed, "I'll try, okay?"

Ino smiled brightly, "Okay thanks you're the best." She hugged her and left the bathroom.

Sakura frowned at her reflection, what did she get herself into?

* * *

**I realize this story isnt nearly the best, but most of you seem to like it i mean i must be doing something fucking right?**

**How longs it been since I updated? :O sorryyyyy, dfdfdfsdthtrhy wow its been since january? jeeeez sorry**

**next chapter should be interesting to write.**


	10. Chapter 10

Minato Namikaze was a man of pride, honor, and discipline, as was expected by the respected mayor of the city. That being said, it was important that no one taint his name. Unfortunately, being the father of two teenage boys made that nearly impossible, what with Nagato getting in trouble with the law, and Naruto's constant insubordination during school. But of all the times he'd been disappointed in them, this was probably the greatest.

In fact if it weren't for them, he wouldn't be in the police station at four in the morning.

What was it with these boys and forgetting about the consequences? What ever happened to all the times he'd been compassionate and caring while raising them? It was like as soon as they hit fourteen they were completely different people.

Minato eyed the oldest once more. Even though Nagato wasn't his biological son and rather his wife's cousin's orphaned child, he still raised him like one of his own. He had warned him about the dangers of drugs and gangs, but of course that didn't stop him from creating his own and becoming a habitual stoner. He had no respect for his own body to be polluting it with all those toxins, not to mention the external damage he'd done. Nagato's body was littered in tattoos and piercings, all with out either of his parents' consent.

He forced himself to look away, that boy was frequently in trouble, he'd deal with him later. But now, he was evaluating his flesh and blood's choices. Naruto was raised better.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

He looked down from his father's stern gaze, unable to meet his eyes. Instead, Naruto looked over at his friend, being in the same boat and all.

Sasuke could feel the idiot's eyes on him, but he couldn't really do anything about it. They got caught, all of them. Well, the ones that didn't run away fast enough or were too drunk to realize what was going on. He blamed his brother and his dumb party. If it weren't for Itachi, Hinata wouldn't be forbidden from seeing him. Her dad wouldn't have bitched at his dad, and basically he wouldn't be in the deepest shit right now.

Hiashi literally flipped his shit at both Hinata and Neji, something about disgracing him and lying about a science project in order to go to that party. It didn't help that he found out about Tenten and Neji's partner-fling.

Fugaku scowled down at his sons, he didn't have the heart to arrest them and it was jeopardizing his job. It was downright embarrassing to be the chief of police and having kids like this.

He was greatly upset with Itachi, his firstborn was supposed to be just like his father and become interested in law enforcement. He was supposed to graduate highschool and then attend college, later returning to serve for this town's crime, not encourage it. Sasuke was another story, he was never really pleased with anything he did, but it didn't stop him from being disappointed in his aswell.

Fugaku looked away, and started walking towards a backdoor, muttering,

"Follow me."

Naruto watched as the two dark-haired boys left the room, later turning his attention to his almost girlfriend and partner, Ino.

She was getting lectured by her father, but didn't look at all interested in what he was saying. And she looked so cute still wearing his sweatshirt. He'd given it to her to cover herself when they heard the police sirens.

Naruto remembered having to watch Kiba and Sakura's mom fight over who's child was wrong for being reckless.

"This is completely inappropriate behavior young lady.." Her dad had said more, but she wasn't really paying much attention. This wasn't something new. Plus, Ino was already in a bad mood.

"Yeah," she nodded, looking up at him idly.

Inoichi fisted his hands in his pockets, she just didn't understand. His daughter needed to learn that every action she did right now will affect her future.

"Honestly Ino, you're too smart for this."

"Yeah,"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, just about as annoyed as she was. He was too lenient, had to enforce stricter rules.

"You're grounded."

Ino's dull expression bloomed into something a little more heated, "What?"

"Grounded. For the rest of the school year." He repeated, staring down at her disbelieving face. "I'm not kidding Ino, now get in the car."

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not the boss of me." She fought, raising her voice and getting everyone's attention.

Her father gave her a moment to realize just how dumb that was. She wasn't eighteen yet, he technically was, in every respect, the boss of her. And could, in fact, tell her what to do. It's not like she even cared how dumb that sounded, she wasn't going to let him take over her life. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

He frowned, why did she have to be so difficult. "Good job, now your grounding has been extended to the summer."

And if people weren't looking at them already, they would be when she screamed.

"I hate you!"

Inoichi tensed at the sudden outburst and gazes all directed to him and his daughter acting like a spoiled five-year-old little girl. "Calm down, Ino." He whispered sternly.

"No, shut up, I hate you."

He should've been used to it by now, but every time he heard her say that she hated him, it hurt. "Ino, please, just get in the car."

Naruto felt it was his turn to step in, "Take it easy Ino-"

"No, fuck you." She turned to him, before pulling his oversized sweatshirt off of her body and throwing it at him. Ino stood there dressed solely in shorts and a bandeau.

"Ino! Get in the car right now!" Her dad commanded, following close behind her as a way to cover her indecent body from strangers and their leering eyes.

Naruto leaned down to pick up the uncaught garment, and when he looked back at his dad he froze. He was livid.

"Who was that?" Minato nodded towards the door that Ino just exited from.

His son shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh?" He said, "So why did she have your sweater?"

Naruto looked down at the orange fabric sheepishly, "It's uh, a sweatshirt actually."

When he looked back up at his dad he wasn't amused with his little joke, he had his eyes closed for along time before replying. "I'm going to ask you this one more time, do you know that girl?"

"I mean," he avoided eye contact with him, "I've might've seen her around, or something."

This was hopeless, why couldn't his son just give him a straight answer? He resorted to asking his other son, "Nagato, do you know her?"

Said boy frowned, his name was Pein. Naruto looked at him pleadingly, begging him with his eyes not to tell. He knew he looked up to him like an older brother and he couldn't just break bro-code like that. Pein played dumb. As if still high, he chuckled,

"What?"

Pein felt it was the least he could do, I mean, the entire akatsuki probably hated him now. As their leader he was supposed to make sure nobody got caught or whatever. Konan probably wouldn't want to talk to him after this.

Minato was then faced with an ultimatum; he could either submit to his anger and kill them both or wait until he cooled down a bit to properly punish them.

"Go outside, the two of you are walking home."

* * *

**sooooo sorry for not updating in ages :c**


End file.
